How a Pilot Mechanic Got Involved in the Rebellion and Love
by spikeluver89
Summary: You've read about how Luke and I fell in love. The main question is, how did we exactly meet? Well, let's just say a trip to their base and I somehow crashed on a planet and getting trapped can be surely something. Oh and I somehow joined the Rebellion along the way. I can't make this stuff up if I tried. Prequel. Takes place between ANH and ESB Luke/OC establishing.
1. A Bad Landing on a Strange Planet

**If Star Wars can do prequels to the movies, so can I right? Here's the prequel to Confessions of a Pilot Mechanic and the Tale of the Force Sensitive and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Summary A trip to Hoth goes wrong as Kelsey Solo gets stranded on a planet where an Imperial base is stationed. A rescue mission is enforced to get her back, will Kelsey survive and can a man in training to become a jedi rescue her in time?**

 **Pairing Luke/OC implied**

 **Just a few things before we start**

 ***Kelsey doesn't know about her powers in this story.**  
 ***Even though it takes place a year after ANH and before ESB, it'll have references from some of the movies but not all.**  
 ***Kelsey's back story was told in Confessions, but we'll hear Han's side of the story in this.**

 **We'll continue on now. See you guys at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer I wish I owned Star Wars but I don't. I do own Kelsey though.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kelsey**

 **Planet Takodana**

"Nope."

"What do you mean no? You only got the part I need and you can't take the offer?" I asked.

"Sorry, I only ask for what I price. Nothing less," the shop keeper said in his thick accent.

I took a deep breath as I pushed some of my hair out of my face. Of course the only time I'm able to be on this planet to pick up a part for a ship I couldn't even get through a negotiation for the damn price.

"Look. I'm supposed to be going to another part of the galaxy and I need this part for a ship there. If I don't get this, then the person who owns that ship will not only go after me but you as well," I said. "I'll offer a different price, much higher."

"How much?"

I took out my remaining money and placed it on the counter.

"Final offer," I replied. "Take it or leave it."

The shop keeper grunted as he took the money and gave me the part. I nodded my head as I stood up from my chair. Thank the heavens I got it for Han.

Then again, he does owe me.

I left the palace, placing the part in my bag and hastily made my way back towards the ship. There were only a few stragglers mingling outside and not bothering to pay attention to me. The sun was out but it wasn't too hot since all I was wearing was a light blue shirt, my brown pants which were rolled up to my knees and my black boots which only went up near mid calf.

You would think that with the planet being as it is, there wasn't a war going on right now and you would be wrong at that with the way the galaxy is going. Then again, it was better that way considering the Galactic War that was happening between the Empire and the Rebellion.

As far as to my knowledge, I've been in different systems away from the war but even there I would see storm troopers on some planets and basically just watch out. You never know what might happen.

I made it to my ship in one piece. I climbed in and hit a few buttons on my comlink before I heard an all to familiar growl coming from a Wookie.

"Hi Chewie," I said.

Chewie let out a few happy growls as I supressed a grin.

"I miss you guys too. I hope Han isn't causing too much trouble," I said.

He let out a bark before another voice popped in. "Chewie I thought you had fixed that wire awhile ago now look at it."

"Oh Han don't be mean to him," I said.

"Kels, is that you?" Han's voice rang happily.

"Yes brother dear who else would it be?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Very funny. How are you doing?"

"Could be better though you two should be thanking me." I replied knowingly.

"You got the part to help fix the hyperdrive?"

"Yep and believe me traveling to four different plants wasn't easy," I said.

I heard Chewie growl something at Han which I couldn't make out well. I crouched down in my seat as I stared out the window from the inside of my ship. My ship is an old Y-Wing that I managed to fix up while I was back home. Though the windows on top of the open cockpit was unsalvagable, I still managed to get the windows in front of me clean so I can see where I'm flying.

"I'm glad you got it," Han's voice rang. "You're still flying out here to deliver it?"

"Yep that's the plan still. You don't suppose the Alliance wouldn't mind a stranger stopping by Hoth? I mean, I know you guys have been in secret or whatever," I said.

"Sis don't worry. I had it cleared with them since Your Worshipness needed a bit of convincing," he said.

Chewie barked something in the background.

"I do not. And no I don't like her," Han snapped at Chewie.

Oh he so does from what I was told thanks to Chewie. But I decided to keep that to myself at least for now anyway.

"Hey leave the Wookie alone," I said, cracking a smile. "I should see you guys in a few days top."

"Alright and be careful will you?"

"Oh Han don't doubt me. Besides I don't get in trouble, they find me," I said.

I heard the last few barks from Chewie before I shut my comlink off. I started up my ship and took off into space.

-LINE BREAK-

It didn't take me that long to fly out into space soon after. I put in the coordinates soon after I took off and flew.

As I concentrated on the view in front of me, I was starting to get nervous. Yes I know I haven't seen Han and Chewie in a while, but I was going to be in front of Rebel Alliance personnel and I wasn't sure what to do.

I was beyond thankful I was going there knowing two people at least.

My console was going off snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over and I saw the engine was trying to keep going as it kept stopping on and off.

I could've sworn I fixed that.

I pressed a few buttons as I turned the jet towards a planet that was nearby. It started to slow down as I got closer to the planet. I held on to the controls in front of me as I entered the planet.

All I saw was green and sand like ground as I came closer.

"No, no, hold on," I said as I tried to maintain control of the ship when it decided to pick up more speed.

The ship then crashed slightly on the ground as I saw tree branches in my view. It then landed in the middle of the woods. I was catching my breath as I sat in my seat in shock.

What the hell happened?

I opened up the cockpit above me as I climbed out of my seat. All I saw was trees and sand. There was no one in sight.

"Over here!" a man's voice rang out.

I quickly grabbed my blaster and bag and jumped out of the Y-Wing and ran towards a dead log nearby. I ducked as low as I can go as two voices came closer.

"This is what crashed?" the first man's voice asked.

"Yep but it doesn't look like no one's in there," the second man replied.

I peaked out from my spot and saw two storm troopers inspecting my ship. I held on to my breath as if I refused to move from my spot.

"Look footprints," the first man said. "We should go check it out."

"Let's report to the Commander first. For all we know, a rebel must've crashed here and took off," the second man replied.

They think I'm a rebel? What in the hell?

I remained quiet until they left. I looked over and saw that they were gone. I got up from my spot and rushed over towards the control panel in the ship. I pressed a few buttons in hoping that it would work.

I didn't understand how the engine went wrong. I double checked everything before I left Takodona and it shouldn't have been not working in the first place. I reached over for my comlink and thanked the heavens above it worked.

I pressed a few buttons as I ran back to my hiding spot. I lied down on the ground as I was catching my breath before recording the message in hoping it would reach out to wherever the Rebellion was located on Hoth somewhere in the galaxy and they would send help.

Before I get caught.

 **A/n Tada! A start to an adventure for her. Also not I'm not good with controls of the Y-Wing and if I mess it up, just let me know and I can always go back to fix it.**

 **Anyways, welcome all! If you've followed me on my past two stories, welcome back! To those new, welcome! If you haven't caught then you can if you want. This is a prequel which will tie with the two stories so if you want to read them in order, you're more than welcome to.**

 **I hope you all stick by me as we go on this journey. For now this story will be around 12-13 chapters pending. Also Kelsey and Luke won't meet until chapter 5-6.**

 **Leave me some love on the way out! I do take tips and criticism so don't be shy I won't bite ) thank you for sticking with me on this crazy journey!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	2. Getting into Trouble and Bad News

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I simply own Kelsey.**

 **Note From here on out, I will be switching different POVs with different characters besides Kelsey. I do like to see what the others are thinking and feeling as well.**

 **See you guys at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kelsey**

I lifted the latch of the ship and saw smoke flying out of it. I coughed as I tried to get rid of the smoke without catching any unwanted attention. After that was gone, I saw more of what I

I don't understand how that could've happened.

Clearly, I checked it over before I left Takodona. Either I missed something or someone tampered my engine.

I hoped for the first part.

Who would even attempt to tamper my ship is beyond me. Then again, there are some shady folks in the galaxy these days so who can you trust really? Especially with the war going on too.

I looked behind me as I closed the latch. I would need to leave my ship here for now. I left my bag behind with Han's part as I double checked my blaster and took in my surroundings one last time before I headed off to find some help.

I just prayed that someone would get the message.

With a shaky breath and one last look at my ship, I headed off in hopes to find someone to help me.

The place wasn't too hot or too cold. It felt warm. Luckily I didn't wear too much heavy clothing as I walked. If only there was a village somewhere not far from here.

I kept an eye out as I walked. I slowly. I made small steps just in case something or someone attacked me. There were almost too many trees around and I didn't know the in or out of this forest.

I almost gave up when I heard noises not to far. I quickly jogged over and saw several storm troopers walking nearby. I couldn't make out to what they were talking about since they were far. I saw them heading into the other direction.

I got up slowly but before I made a move, a branch feel next to me; alerting my presence. I saw a storm trooper look over my way and I froze in fear.

Oh shit.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"Over there!"

I got my blaster out and started shooting at them It then got into a shooting battle as I ducked for cover from the shots. I got up from my spot and fired back hitting a couple of the troopers.

I needed to make a run for it. I didn't know where to run but I need to get out.

"Get her! She might be part of the Alliance!"

What?! How in the hell would they even know that?!

I got up and ran from them. I somehow fired back as I kept running. I jumped over a few fallen logs without falling luckily. I needed to go back to my ship and somehow get out while I still can.

Engine or no engine, I need to get out.

"You freeze!"

"Don't move!"

I managed to get away and fire at them before I felt something hit my back. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was two male voice and I was greeted with darkness and nothing else.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Planet Hoth**

 **Han POV**

"Chewie watch where you're tossing that you're going to hit me in the head," I yelled at him from the bottom.

All I got in return was a grunt as I shook my head. I looked over at the open hangar and wondered where the hell is my sister. I know it's been a few days since we last spoke but she would never take this long to travel here.

I hope she's alright.

Chewie's growl interrupted my thoughts as I turned towards him I was about to say something when I heard the all too familiar voice behind me.

"Captain Solo."

I turned around and sure enough, her Worship herself, Leia walked over towards me. Okay I'll admit she gets on my nerves sometimes but she is probably the most beautiful woman I've met.

Just don't tell the others.

"Well, well. Came by to say you're missing me?" I asked, with a crooked grin.

"As much I wish I could," she replied. "There is a serious matter I need to talk to you about."

"Look if it's about what happened on our last mission it wasn't my fault," I said.

"I'm not even worrying about that though now you have to mention it," Leia said. "Han, do you happen to know someone that was still coming here right?"

"Yeah why did you deny them landing?" I asked.

"The thing is Han, there was a message coming from a ship that is stranded in another part of the galaxy not too far from here," she replied.

"Oh but I still don't know what that has to do with me," I said, turning back towards the Falcon.

"The message came from your sister," Leia said.

I froze midstep.

Kelsey is missing?

I turned to face her only hoping that it was a mistake and she must've gotten the wrong person. But even with her look, I know her to be diplomatic and serious since she is dealing with being part of the higher ranks of the Rebels and she wasn't joking when she's telling me all of this.

"What are you talking about Leia?" I asked in a serious tone. I could hear Chewie quietly growling at me as he came closer to Leia and I.

"I don't know the whole details but I wanted you to know before we play it," she said.

"Where's the message?" I asked.

I need to know.

How can my sister be missing?

It was just no way it can be her.

Can it be?

 **A/n Ooohhhh not looking good for Kelsey huh?**

 **Huge shout out for all you guys who reviewed and put me in their alerts so far! I was surprised by it but forever grateful. Keep them coming!**

 **Only 5 days away from Rouge One coming out in theatres! Who's excited to see it? I know I am since I know we're all dying to know how it all goes down.**

 **Leave me some love! Thank you for your support as we go on this journey! Remember if you have tips or criticsim don't be shy to leave them I won't bite )**

 **See you all next week!**  
 **Spike**


	3. Forming a Plan of Action

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and that's it.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Han**

 _"To the Rebel Alliance on Hoth, wherever that is in this galaxy, I need your help. You don't know me but I'm Kelsey Solo, the sister to Han Solo. My ship crashed on a planet probably far from where you all are and when I was checking out the ship, I saw stormtroopers. I don't know much about the war but all I know is that there's something probably up that might be going down. I do want to check it out but know that if something happens, let my brother and Chewie know that I'll be okay."_

"That was the last recording we heard from her," Leia said.

"And that's it?" I asked.

Leia could only nod as General Rieekan and Major Derlin looked on with somber looks. I knew this wasn't easy considering this is Kelsey we're talking here but my sister's life is at stake and I would do what it takes to get her back safe and sound.

"So what's the plan now?"

"It's simple," I replied. "We rescue her."

"Han..."

"What Leia? How hard can it be?" I asked, growing impatient.

"For one thing we don't know where she's held captive and even if we do, how can we be able to get her without getting caught?" she asked.

I hate to admit that she has a point, but even with missions before there was always a way to go and get it done and I wasn't going to let them sit around and do nothing if I have anything to do with it.

"We'll make a plan."

"Han you know I feel about your plans," Leia said.

Okay there were a few times that I've gone on missions and things happen. But hey, we've made it back alive haven't we?

"Then you wouldn't like what I told you," I pointed out.

"Captain Solo, Your Highness?" Major Derlin said, trying to catch our attention. "I just got word that the recording was located on the Planet Rishi."

"She was that far?" I asked.

"Apparently so. Though we don't know the exact travel plans she had we do have the coordinates of her ship and that's where it is," he replied, as he handed the datapad back to one of the Rebels.

"We go in, attack and get my sister," I said. "How hard can that be?"

I can tell that he didn't like my plan.

"Han, you know it could be dangerous," Leia said.

"Considering the circumstances," General Rieekan spoke up for the first time. "We will let Captain Solo go and do the mission along with Commander Skywalker."

"Thank you," I said. "For this."

Now I need to get Chewie and Luke to go.

-LINE BREAK-

"I didn't know you had a sister," Luke said, later that afternoon as we were by the Falcon before takeoff.

"Yep her name's Kelsey. She's not my blood sister but my foster sister. From what our parents told her, her mother was killed when she was young. I kind of remembered that day since I ws young myself. I haven't seen her in a few years before all of this and we do communicate when we can," I said.

"What about her father?"

"She doesn't know much about him either I mean when I first met her and her mother I didn't see her father," I replied. "It wasn't until she was a bit older that come to find out her father had died prior to her living with me."

"Oh man," Luke said. "And you're positive you want me to come?"

"Of course kid. I do need to have backup one way or another," I replied, handing him a bag.

"Alright I'll help," he said.

"Thanks," I said sincerely.

"Han? Luke?"

We both turned around and saw Leia coming towards us. I noticed that she also was carrying a few things with her.

"Leia, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"These here," she said, handing them to the both of us. "Are some of the extra weapons you may need should something go wrong."

"What can go wrong? It's a simple rescue mission right?" I asked.

She simply tried to suppressed an eye roll.

"I do want the three of you to be extra careful. This is someone's life we're talking here," she said. "And I know Han it's someone you know and I trust you guys won't do anything too stupid."

Chewie gave a small growl as he finished up checking the Falcon.

"I know you will Chewie," she said.

"Also their base is northwest from where her ship has landed since we've managed to get a clear location on it from what I saw," Leia also added. "It is a base they've built there for quite a while and as far as to our knowledge, they don't have any plans for attack yet. Should something happen to you three, we will send backup."

"Thanks Leia," I said sincerely. "You didn't have to do all of that."

"I know. I want to help and from what I was told, she's special."

I couldn't help but grin a little at that. After all she has put up with me for so long after what we've been through together.

"Thanks," I said. "Again. For everything."

"It's not a problem and make sure she's well. I do want to meet her," she said. "May the force be with you both."

I nodded in gratitude as we parted ways. I headed into the Falcon as Chewie sat in his usual spot and Luke sat behind him. I saw that Luke was looking up a hologram projection of someone and I couldn't help but saw that it was Kelsey.

"Don't know what she looks like?" I asked and Luke jumped slightly at my sudden appearance.

"Um..well..."

"It's fine kid really," I said. "Just don't make any sudden moves on her. The last thing I need is that she has a boyfriend."

Luke chuckled nervously as I sat in my usual seat.

"Alright, clear for take off," I said into the headset.

 _"Clear for takeoff on the Falcon."_ A male's voice said on the other end.

I turned the engines on the Falcon and slowly fly out of transport. Then we slowly acesend into space.

"Chewie, time to go into hyperspace," I said.

He let out a growl as he hit few buttons then he got fustrated.

"I know, I know that stupid thing is acting up but we got no choice," I said.

Chewie shook his head and tried again. By the third time, we were in hyperspace.

"So, what's the plan?" Luke asked.

"We go with it," I said.

"Oh that should be too hard, should it?"

Chewie only stifled a growl at Luke.

I mean it shouldn't be too hard to invade their location and get Kelsey.

Should it?

 **A/n Off they go! I mean what can go wrong right ;-)**

 **Anyways, Happy Rouge One weekend peeps! I can't wait to see it and from what I'm hearing so far it's really good. Just note that if you guys have seen it, no spoilers for those who haven't seen it yet! I'll be avoiding them like Han and Chewie outrunning the Stormtroopers on the Death Star (see what I did there? ;-) )**

 **Now that Rouge One is out, it means one step closer for Episode 8 to be out! Even though we have to wait a year for it (why?!) my question to you guys is what can you expect from Episode 8? Will it answer most of our questions we've been having since TFA?**

 **I want to know what happens since then so I'm excited for that as well. Also the fact that by the time it comes out this story will be done most likely.**

 **In other news, no update next week since it's Christmas weekend and with finals and getting things ready for my cousin's house that weekend, I most likely won't update so expect a chapter the day after Christmas (hopefully, fingers crossed!)**

 **Once again, I thank you for the reviews! They mean so much and the notifications as well!**

 **Okay enough of my rambling. I do wish you all a Happy Holidays, whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah whichever. Enjoy it with your families and friends and I'll see you guys after Christmas!**

 **Until next time!**  
 **Spike**


	4. Trying to Find Hope Over Here

**Disclaimer Oh man do I really have to? I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey. That should be something right?**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kelsey**

"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled from my cell.

When I woke up from being knocked out a while ago, I wounded up in a cell somewhere on this stupid planet. The doors were slid shut.

Hey, you try waking up in a cell in a space station on a remote planet of some sort and then you'll freak out like what I'm doing now.

This wasn't happening. It can't be happening.

I kicked the door and groaned loudly in frustration.

Who the hell did they think they are?

Why am I here?

More importantly, what do they want from me?

I sat back down on the bench and groaned loudly. Oh how I wish I have my gun with me.

Oh right, it got confiscated.

Bastards.

I had hope and prayed that the Rebellion got my message. I wouldn't know what to do if they didn't. Would my brother come to save me?

He would have to.

Right?

No, no. I can't doubt Han. Not now. I can't lose faith yet.

I don't know how long I've been in here. Could it be hours? Minutes? I highly doubt it would be days but then again it could be a day later so I don't know. I took a few deep breaths to calm down. I need to think clearly in order what to do next before I decide to do anything stupid.

If only I had plenty of time for that.

The door slid open, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw two guards dressed in black while two other men in formal uniform enter the cell.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"This one is sure going to be a handful," the first man muttered to the second man.

"Not to worry. We'll get her mouth under control soon," the second man said.

I had the sudden urge to punch their lights out and escape. But knowing the two guards there, the probability of that happening was literally 0 to 100.

"Now then," the first man said. "Why don't we get started and tell us what you know."

"Know about what?" I asked.

"This will be a difficult one," the second man said.

"Quiet Commander Griffin."

"Look," I said, standing up from my spot. "I think you got the wrong girl. I don't know who you all are or what you want from me; but this whole thing here? I don't want no part of it. so I suggest you let me go and this won't ever happen."

The first man chuckled darkly as he took a step in front of me. He grabbed my chin in a firm grip and though I was standing my ground, I felt fear on the inside.

"Oh young lady we have lots to talk about," he said in a dark tone.

The Admiral, whoever the hell his name is and not that I care to know; grabbed my arm roughly and led me out of my cell with the Commander and two guards following the both of us. We stopped short as one of the guards took out a pair of cuffs and locked my wrists in them before I was being led away.

Right then and there, I was freaking out.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Luke POV**

"Oh deal with it fuzzball, be glad we didn't crash completely," Han complained to Chewie.

I knew we had a bit of a rough landing and this was almost getting stuck in a river that wasn't too far from where we were. Han wanted to park the Falcon far away so we wouldn't get caught right away.

And with that said, we brought our weapons and made the walk towards wherever we can find Kelsey.

We landed far enough from where the station was where Han's sister might be captured. I'll admit, this wasn't what I expect it but if I was in his position I hope I'd get help too.

When I saw the hologram of his sister, she was pretty. I wouldn't tell Han that I mean that is his sister. But there was something about her...I don't know. I felt like I know her somehow but in a way I don't. I know Han knew I was looking at that only because I can see what she looks like.

Kelsey is a pretty girl and I hope we can rescue her from this place. I couldn't imagine her fear right now.

Chewie growled at something and ran ahead of us. Han and I looked at each other before we ran up ahead. We heard a moan later on and came to a stop in front of a ship.

"Oh no..."

"Is that her ship?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"It is," Han confrimed.

I sensed dread over me and I haven't met the girl yet. We walked over towards the ship and saw that the engine was opened and nothing else was around.

"Look foot prints," I pointed it out.

I knelt down next to them and saw that they looked fresh and they headed off into one direction.

"At least we know she's alive," I said.

"Yeah but maybe she's been captured. There is an Imperial station up ahead," Han said. "I just hope she's alright."

Chewie growled in sadness as he looked ahead in agreement..

"You said it," Han said sadly.

"We'll get her back," I said. "Do you have a plan?"

"Does it look like we have a plan?"

"Um, no but..."

Han looked at me with something in his eye that I couldn't pin point what.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

As Han and Chewie jogged up ahead and I followed, I couldn't help but think about the one thing going through my head.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

-LINE BREAK-

 **Kelsey**

I was shoved back into my cell. I landed on the floor and then I heard the door slid shut. No help in getting up or anything.

I almost cried in pain. But I don't want to be weak right now. I need to find a way out of this, try to fix my ship the best I can and get the hell off this planet.

I was cuffed and brought into a room where they tried to get me to say where my brother and the rebels were located. Over and over I kept telling them I know nothing and I was trying to tell them I was flying in their part of the galaxy to try and deliver a package.

Part of it was true to say the least.

They inserted a needle in my neck to confess and to say the least, it hurt like hell and I still wouldn't say anything.

I grabbed on to the bench to pull myself up. My body ached as I managed to lie on the bench.

Never in my life had I felt this much pain in my life. I didn't know what to do. I feel so useless and helpless that I would do anything to get out of this mess before it gets worse.

As I stared at the ceiling, I started to form a plan in my head the next time they would come and get me for whatever reason.

I got to have faith and hope.

Those should help, right?

 **A/n Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you all had a wonderful one. Mine was good the only negative part was battling the plague. Of course it had to happen during the holidays but what can you do? I'm getting better thankfully.**

 **I'll try to do another update again this week. I know it'll be new years weekend but it'll be something at least. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Things are going to happen. Got to stick around to find out!**

 **Leave me some love! I know you all out there are alerting me but not reviewing, not that there's anything wrong with that. Don't be shy I won't bite LOL. I do appreciate the love so far! It gives me more of a boost to keep going.**

 **Until the end of the week,**  
 **Spike**


	5. When the Escape Almost Goes Right

**Disclaimer Nope. Don't own Star Wars. Not even close. I do own Kelsey. That's all.**

 **RIP Carrie Fisher. Thank you for bringing Princess Leia to life and for all that you've done over the years. My heart is broken and my prayers go out to her family, friends and the cast of Star Wars.**

 **Also RIP to her mother Debbie Reynolds. To loose two people within a day of one another, I can only imagine how Billie is feeling. Sending love to her during this time as well.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Han**

The three of us somehow found a way to get into the station. I had my blaster out ready for anything as the same for Luke and Chewie. We approached one of the doors carefully should someone jump out of nowhere.

The door slid open; revealing a stormtrooper and right away, I shot him and he flew back, hitting the wall and falling to the floor dead.

"That was too easy," I said, as we walked in with Chewie growling in agreement.

"Now where to?" Luke asked.

"If only we knew this place backwards and we had the driod with us," I replied, looking around.

Chewie growled something at me as I shook my head.

"Split up? You honestly think that would help?" I asked.

Chewie groaned as we headed down the hallway. There was no one around and we've ducked behind walls a few times whenever a stormtrooper came around. The three of us stopped in front the elevator.

"Should we go from floor to floor to see?" Luke asked.

"From the looks from the outside, this place has six floors and the prison cell would have to be on the fourth or fifth," I replied.

Before another word was said, a loud alarm started to go off. Luke and I looked at one another in horror.

Why do I have a feeling my sister had something to do with this?

"We need to find her now," I said.

"Wait, where you going?" Luke asked. .

"To find my sister," I replied. "We'll have to split up. When you find her, bring her back to the Falcon if we don't make it back."

"But-"

"I trust you kid," I replied.

I took off running with Chewie following me before Luke had the chance to say anything.

We're getting her back.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Kelsey**

I sat on the bench wringing my hands. In a few moments, supposedly I'm going to be being back into that room to be tortured and if they couldn't get anything out of me, I'm done for.

I noticed before one of my hair pins that was lying on the floor and I picked it up and held it in my hand. I studied it for a minute while forming a plan in my head.

The question is can it work?

All too soon the door to my cell opened and I hid the pin in my hand. I sat up straighter, my hands together on my lap. One of the troopers came and handcuffed me and pulled me out of my seat and led me out of the room.

As they escorted me to the room, my eyes darted around the hall to see if they paid attention to me which luckily they didn't.

 _Here goes nothing._

Quietly, I looked at the cuffs and saw the hole and placed the end of my pin in it. I struggled with it for awhile before I heard an unclick of the cuff on my left wrist. I then went to unlock the other cuff. When my wrists were free, I dropped the cuffs on to the ground and attacked a storm trooper.

Then things went crazy.

"Look out!"

I stole a blaster from the trooper and shot him dead. Chaos erupted as more guards ran over.

"Get her!"

"She's escaping!"

After firing more shots, I ran down the hall away from everyone. An alarm then went on alerting that I've escaped.

"Shit," I cursed underneath my breath.

I saw a door nearby and I ran in. Luckily it was an old control room that looked abandoned or something. I looked around quickly and ducked underneath a desk nearby. I was catching my breath as I sat there grasping at the fact that I've escaped.

I was about to make sure that the coast was clear when I heard the door open. I held the blaster in front of me as I covered my mouth to prevent any noise so I won't get caught.

I saw boots but they were a light tan color and whoever is was they walked slowly in the room.

Tan? What the hell?

As much as I wanted to know who it was, I couldn't take that chance. The footsteps stopped suddenly and my eyes went wide.

 _Please don't find me. Please don't find me_ I thought to myself.

The footsteps then turned away and walked out of the room. Before the door closed, I somehow peeked out from my hiding spot and spotted the back of someone's blonde hair as the door shut completely.

Who was that man?

I can't worry about it now as much as I want to.

"That was too close," I said to myself as I pulled myself out from under the desk.

Walking out of the room, I decided to follow the person. I slowly walked behind him when I caught up with him so I wouldn't get caught. I could see that he was wearing a white jacket with grey pants and those boots. He didn't look like he belonged here for sure. Then two storm troopers came around.

"Look out!" I cried out.

The man then started shooting at them as I did the same. By the time it was over, I ran around the corner fearing that I would get caught.

As I ran, I heard the man call out before I was all the way at the end of the hallway.

-LINE BREAK-

"She couldn't have gone that far."

"You don't know that. If Lord Vader finds out about this, we're dead for sure."

"Not if I had anything to do with it."

"Sir, we just got word that we have three more invaders in here."

"Put this place on lock down. No one goes in or out. I want the girl brought back and alive."

"Yes sir."

Peaking out from my spot, I spotted the Admiral and Commander parting ways in different directions after that small talk. If they want to find me good luck with that.

I kept running.

I didn't know where I was going but I kept running.

I made a turn around the corner and sure enough there were a few more storm troopers.

"There she is!"

Oh crap.

My body was on a huge adrenaline rush as I kept running. I heard light shards from the glass breaking from the shots being fired. I felt something on my right thigh as they were shooting at me and I gritted my teeth together trying not to cry out in pain.

Whatever I ran into, I'll deal with later.

I immediately started firing at them and ran. I heard a few more running after me as I turned around and kept shooting at them. I made it to the end of the hallway where I shot the control panel to it..

I slid underneath the door as it was closing. I managed to move my leg out of the way after it nearly crushed it. I leaned back against it trying to catch my breath. I looked down and I saw my leg was bleeding. From what I can tell, it didn't look too bad. I quickly ripped a piece of the bottom of my shirt and cleaned up the bleeding. I tied up my wound and slowly stood up.

There was a bridge almost narrow enough for two people to walk. I crawled over towards it and slowly got up. My breathing became ragged as I took a moment to calm myself down a bit. One look below and forget it, it was a never ending pit.

"Get it together," I said softly to myself. "It's the only way to survive and make it out alive."

With a shaky step, I walked over towards the edge of the bridge and walked over it slowly. The blaster at arm's length as I walked. It was too quiet for my taste. I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing but it was it.

By the time I reached over to the other side, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I spun around; ready to shoot when to my shock it was the Commander from earlier.

"The hell do you want?" I asked.

"To help you," he replied.

What the hell?

 **A/n Next chapter, I think you guys will love me for it. I did drop a few hints I hoped you all picked up on ;-) and this is the last chapter for 2016 until next week.**

 **This week has been a rough one for us. I don't know how to feel. I feel heartbroken, shocked, and saddened. I'm trying to grasp it as best as I can as we all are and to me this doesn't seem real. I wish it wasn't but it is and I know it'll take time to sink in what happened for sure. I'm sending out virtual hugs to my readers and the fans here on this board and I know we'll somehow get through this together one day at a time.**

 **Keep Billie, Todd, their family and the cast in your thoughts and prayers.**

 **I love you all and I want to wish you all a Happy and Safe New Years and let's hope 2017 will be better.**

 **You know what to do. Thank you all for the support this year and there's more to come! I'm forever grateful to you all.**

 **See you next week!**  
 **Spike**


	6. Final Showdown and Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer Yeahhhh nope don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and the two Imperial Officers at least.**

 **Music to listen to Luke Confronts Jabba/Den of the Rancor/Sarlacc Sentence-ROTJ Soundtrack- Note The first half of the song inspired this chapter**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kelsey**

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked.

"Believe me I know it's bizarre," he replied.

Bizarre just doesn't cover it. Hell, I don't know how to describe it.

"Should I trust you? That's the question," I said, still having my weapon in my hand aiming at him.

"You're right you shouldn't but I know a way out of here," The Commander said.

I stared at him hard. Should I trust him? No. But what choice do I have at this time? I slowly lowered my weapon only at my waist but still slightly aiming at him.

"Fine," I said, praying I don't regret it. "What do you have?"

The Commander let out a breath in relief.

"Okay you go down that hallway," he replied, pointing to an opening nearby. "Then you go down to the bottom floor where there's a transport room. Just be careful when going there."

"I hope you know that you might get killed for this," I said. "Not that I won't do it."

"I know."

"I also hope that just because you're helping me; I don't trust you," I noted.

He nodded mutely. I started to walk away when I stopped short. I turned towards him and studied him one last time.

"Thank you," I said. "You shouldn't but thank you."

He nodded again and I turned my back on him again as I left the room.

-LINE BREAK-

Short cut my ass.

I somehow wounded up in the boiler room not far from where I was. I didn't see another way to get to the floor so I guess maybe this would help.

I walked along the catwalk and looked down. It was only a couple floors so it wasn't that much of a drop. I carefully swung my body over the railing with the blaster clipped to my belt on my hip.

Slowly, I climbed down to the bottom floor. With every move, I moved slowly only because I don't want to wind up breaking a bone or anything like that. I felt my body shaking with nervousness as I stop for a moment.

I was almost there.

As soon as I kept going, I made it to the bottom. A door opened not far and I quickly turn to run and hid behind two boilers nearby.

"Are you sure she's in here?" a storm trooper said.

"Yeah I could've sworn someone said they saw her come in here," a second storm trooper replied.

I heard them walking around as I remain still.

"Nope she's not in here. There's no way she can be in here," the storm trooper said.

"I guess you're right," the second storm trooper agreed.

"Come on let's keep looking. I don't think she can get far; especially with this place on lockdown."

After I heard them leave, I stepped out of my spot. I need to get out of here. Stat.

I ran towards the door and out the boiler room and with one final look, I took off.

-LINE BREAK-

I was surprised not to have gotten caught so far.

I managed to sneak around the first floor and found myself a few yards away from the transport room. From what I was told, it was the room that goes in and out of the station.

So close yet so far.

I choose at that moment to make a run for it. I headed off towards where the exit was and how in that moment, I wish I hadn't

I felt two arms grabbing me and I tried to attack my attacker but by then, I was being dragged away; struggling to get free. I was thrown into a room nearby, losing my blaster.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

I was met with a huge slap across my face sending me to the floor. I cough and I spit up a little bit of blood.

Oh lovely.

"Oh now she finally comes crawling back."

I looked up with horror as I saw the Admiral walk in and then I saw the guards drag in the Commander but what's worse was he was dead as they tossed his body in front of me.

"No..."

"Ah so he did help out after all," the Admiral sneered at me.

"You assholes. How could you do this?" I shrieked, trying to get up.

"You see my dear. We've been trying to get information out of you and for some reason, you choose not to help," he replied.

"Choose? I did nothing because I know nothing," I said, slowly getting up. "And even IF I did, I wouldn't tell you all a damn thing."

He looked shocked that I stood up. Hey, can you blame me?

Then his look became dark. I sat up straight from my spot on the floor. I looked over and saw my weapon lying nearby and back at him. I didn't like this feeling right now.

"And now," he said, pulling out a gun in front of me which made my eyes go wide. "You shall meet his same fate."

I looked up at the Admiral from the ground, waiting for him to shoot at me so I can shoot him. Something inside me stirred and I looked up at him with a venomous look as I reached for my blaster nearby.

"I'll see you in hell," I said, getting up.

Then everything went into a haze.

I felt something hit my lower right side as I fell to the ground, crying out in pain. A few more shots were fired as I winced at the sounds. After it was over, I looked over and saw that the Admiral was lying on the floor dead.

My eyes went wide at the sight.

I tried to get up but pain shot through my body as I looked down. I saw on my hand there was blood and my hip was bleeding.

What the hell? Did I get shot?

I jolted at the sound of another gunshot coming from outside the room and lied back down and crying out in pain; not caring in the world who would hear me. I was better off dead at this point.

"I got you. You're going to be fine."

I looked up and saw a pair of bright blues eyes staring back at me frantically. All my life, I've never seen blue eyes that bright in my life. They looked like clear water blue and I tried to stay focused at the situation now.

I can always get lost in his eyes later. Oh get a grip Kelsey.

"W-What?"

The man knelt down beside me took off his jacket, revealing his grey military uniform and I tried to scurry away but it made the pain worse.

"Hey it's going to be alright. I'm going to help you," he said, in a calm tone.

I looked at him warily as he came closer. He then put his jacket around me and grabbed both of my hands and slowly pulled me up from the ground. I immediately know now it was the guy from earlier. As I was starting to walk, I felt the room spinning as I swayed back and forth. I waited a few seconds before I was able to be fine.

He looked familiar. Where did I see him before?

"We need to go," I told him as I grabbed my blaster.

"Follow me," he said, taking my hand.

"Wait how do you.."

"We're here to rescue you," the man replied. "I need to find Han and Chewie.."

"Wait, you know my brother?" I asked.

"Yeah how did...you're his sister aren't you?"

"Yep. I'm-"

A blast suddenly interrupted our talk and the man pushed me to the ground, shielding his body with mine. I looked up and saw he was holding on to me. I wasn't sure what it was but being in his arms; I felt safe and I don't even know his name.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No I'm fine."

"You better not be lying," I said.

"Come on," he said, pulling me up slowly.

Without taking a hold of my hand as I wrapped my body with his jacket as we ran. I took my blaster and started shooting at the troopers while the man did the same. We managed to make it out of the station as he lead me into the trees.

I took a quick look up at the sky and saw it was getting near dark or early morning. Was it one of those things? I wasn't sure.

"The Falcon is up this way," he told me. "They should be there by now."

I nodded weakly as we kept going. I loosen my grip on him as I started to feel dizzy again. I let go as I stood on my spot, swaying.

"I'm sorry," I said as all I remember was falling to the ground and those blue worried eyes coming close as I went into darkness.

 **A/n Oh I'm such a tease and I hope ya'll don't hate me for that ending . At least they met. =D**

 **Anyway, I hope you all had nice start to the new year already. I'm sorry this is coming a bit late I was sick bad with lung inflammation that wasn't fun but I'm getting better and I hope not to deal with that again.**

 **I am excited to finishing up projects (hopefully) and starting new ones including the first chapter to a secret story I started planning. I'm not sure when that'll be posted but you'll know when I do. And no it's not TFA and that story I'm aiming for a spring debut with that should all go to plan. Can't tell you that much now can I ;-)**

 **I'll try to update next week and if that isn't happening then Sunday night will be the back up update date. If that made sense well, you get my drift.**

 **Leave me some love on the way out! I can't thank you enough for your support! I'll always be forever grateful.**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	7. Aftermath of a Rescue

**Disclaimer Nope. I don't own Star Wars. I only own my characters.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kelsey**

I felt like I was floating on air.

All I could hear were voices and sounds with every minute passing. I wanted to wake up and scream, talk, anything. But nothing can to avail.

When I did open my eyes, I saw that I was in a small room with a blanket halfway on me. I saw my shirt was half rip and part of a bandage was on my lower hip.

I'm freaking out. I want to know what happened and why.

I tried to get up once I opened my eyes. I was in a room that looked familiar to me. I hear voices still but I couldn't make it out clearly but as soon as I stood up, I fell back down on the makeshift bed since I felt dizzy and I wanted to vomit.

This place looked too familiar. I was so out of it.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I lied back down and groaned in pain. I closed my eyes, praying that the pain would go away.

Why? Why did this have to happen to me?

Then when I felt someone's hand hold on to mine, I feel calm yet I want to wake up. With every move I've made, I felt pain and it hurts so bad. I want it to end.

"You're safe," the man's voice said. "I promise no one is going to hurt you."

I wanted to say something; anything but nothing came. All I did was groan before I was out of it again.

Then, I was met with darkness once again.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Hoth-Echo Base**

 **Han**

I hate waiting.

But the worst thing was seeing Kelsey unconscious in Luke's arms when we all ran into the Falcon to escape. I heard the story on how she was the one that escaped when Chewie and I ran to look for her and fought off storm troopers. I never expect to see her get hurt.

I know Luke feels guilty that this happened but it wasn't his fault. She was unconscious but breathing and all that matter and here we all are, waiting for her to get checked out.

Chewie let out a moan as I got up from my spot.

"I know it feels like forever," I said softly.

"Han?"

I looked up and saw Leia and Luke heading towards us. "Any word?" Luke asked.

"No. Not yet," I replied. "How are you kid?"

"Alright but worried," he replied.

"Do you need anything?" Leia asked.

"I want to know what those bastards did to her," I replied. "I know that she escaped but how and what did they want?"

"I'm sorry," Leia said.

I could only nod. Luke and Leia hung around as we continued to wait. I know they mean well

It's my sister.

My sister.

How could she be the one to get hurt?

My thoughts were distracted when the doctor came out.

"Captain Solo," the doctor said.

"How is she?" I asked, bracing myself for anything.

"She's resting," he replied. "We managed to stitch up her leg and took care of the shot that she has on her right hip. It'll leave a scar but she will recover slowly."

I let out a sigh I didn't know I had.

"Though we did find something while we took her blood," he said.

"What is it?"

"They tried to drug her," he replied.

I stood there in shock as I looked over at Luke and Leia. Chewie let out a growl as Luke stood next to me.

Drug her? For what?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"How can that be? She was still herself when I got her out of there," Luke said.

"It's a possibility that they only injected a small amount in her. If she were to have gotten a larger dose, she probably wouldn't have survived or have permanet damage. Given her condition, it's a miracle she is alive," the doctor said.

"What's going to happen now?" Leia asked.

"She'll remain in the medical center for a few days. If all is good then she will be released. Right now she's resting since we were able to get the drug out of her system she will be out of it for awhile. I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up tommorrow," he said.

"Can we see her?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"You can but just for a bit," he replied.

He then led us to her room. The four of us stood outside after the doctor left.

"You two can go. We can see her tomorrow," Leia said. "We'll wait when she's well so we can ask what happened."

"Thank you. The both of you," I said, as Leia nodded at me.

Chewie and I went into her room and I took in the sight of her.

Kelsey was lying in the bed sleeping. An IV was hooked up to her left arm and she was wearing a grey robe with matching pants. Her hair was neatly done in a braid that was over her right shoulder. I could see a few scratch marks on her face and near her right elbow.

I sat next to her and held her hand while Chewie let out a sad moan and rubbed her hair carefully.

Oh kriff what have they done to her?

Even though they were dead, I still wanted to somehow rise them up from the dead and kill them both for what they did.

I saw her stir slightly as she tried to open her eyes.

"H-Han?" she said in a raspy tone.

"Hey sis you're alright. You're safe here," I said. "You need to rest."

"You didn't tell me this planet was so damn cold," she said, before she fell back asleep.

I chuckled lightly at that. At least she was conscious only for a second. We both stayed with her before we decided to get some rest for ourselves. I kissed her forehead slightly and Chewie patted her head softly before we left the room.

Chewie growled at me sadly as we left the medical center. The four of us left the medical center and we parted ways for the night. It was only me and Chewie as we headed down the hall. I looked up at him and he let out a sad bark and shook his head in shame.

"Boy you said it Chewie," I said. "Come on. Let's get some sleep or at least try to."

We both headed towards our rooms for the night. As I got ready for bed, a million thoughts were running through my head. Had I would've gotten Kelsey here earlier, she wouldn't have gotten stranded and caught.

I wondered what they did to her. Why her?

A million questions and no answers as I got in my bed for the night. For a long time, I tried to fall asleep but to no avail.

This was going to be a long night.

 **A/n So how was that for a twist?**

 **Sorry this is late and a tad short. This chapter wasn't my best as I struggled with this for a bit and I had a belated holiday gathering with my friends so I wasn't able to update yesterday. I will be updating again Saturday so two updates in the same week?! Can't get any better can it?**

 **We got more to come and to see what went down while she was held captive. Also, a meeting face to face, adjusting to life in the alliance, romance blossoming and missions for our heroes.**

 **Okay I can't say no more so review on the way out! Thank you all for your support! It means so much!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	8. Nightmare and Comfort from Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer I so wish I own Star Wars but sadly I don't. I do own my characters so that should count right?**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kelsey**

 _I felt as if I got hit by a hover car._

 _My body felt stiff as I tried to open my eyes. They flutter as I was met with a bright light in the room. I looked over and saw my arm was hooked up to an IV._

 _Wait, an IV?_

 _My vision focused in on the room. I saw that I was in a medical room but where I wasn't sure. I looked down and saw that I was covered with a thick blanket and I wore a light grey shirt or robe. My arms looked fine and when I moved, I winced a little at the pain by my hip._

 _Where the hell am I?_

 _Okay try not to panic. It's not like I was being held hostage again._

 _Was I?_

 _Taking a few calming breaths, I slowly pulled the blanket off of me. I saw that I was wearing matching pants that went with the robe. I sat up slowly as I tried not to make any stitches or whatever I have fall apart._

 _I held on to my IV pole and slowly walked towards the door._

 _"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out._

 _No one answered._

 _I stepped out of the room and into the hallway. It was empty and I heard a few driods around but no one else was here._

 _Pressing my lips together, I started to head back in the room when all of a sudden, the door was slammed shut. I stood there in shock as I looked around. At this point, I was in a dark hallway._

 _What the hell?_

 _I didn't see the IV pole since it disappeared somehow and I was still in my medical center clothes._

 _I slowly walked down the hallway, my hand luckily holding me up as I walked. This place looked familiar almost too familiar. I had to get out of here. Fast._

 _"He's coming! He's coming!" a voice shouted as an alarm rang._

 _I looked around and started to run. With my right hip aching like it was on fire, I pushed my body as if I did this before. I came to the end of the hall and it was a dead end. I heard noises from behind as I tried to find another way out._

 _Heavy footsteps were heard from behind and I just turned around when a strong hand grabbed me and tossed me in a room. The door closed and I scrambled up to try and get out._

 _The next thing I knew, another hand took my arm and suddenly, pain went through my body._

 _And then I let out a scream_.

-LINE BREAK-

I gasped and my eyes shot open as I woke up. I sat up quickly, not caring that the pain in my lower side of my body was burning. I looked around frantically realizing I was in the same room as I was in my nightmare.

Oh no not this.

"Don't hurt me! I know nothing!," I cried out.

"Hey, hey, it's okay it's okay," a man's voice said.

I turned and saw the man sitting down on my bed and started to crawl away slightly from him. Almost right away, I recognized him as the man who I saw before I passed out.

"Don't hurt me please," I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

"It's okay," he said, taking a hold of both my arms gently. "Just look at me and breathe. It's okay. No one will hurt you."

I opened my eyes slowly and I got lost a little in his eyes as I started to calm down. I don't understand how can a stranger can care so much for me besides Han and Chewie.

"There we go," he said, lowering his hands to my wrists holding them lightly.

I studied him as I saw he was in the same outfit as I remembered last. This whole thing didn't make sense as to what was going on right now.

"I-I.."

"You had a nightmare, I wanted to see how you were doing and then I heard screams," he said.

"How late is it?" I asked.

"It's the middle of the night," he replied.

"Whoa," I said. I was out of it this entire time? "I'm sorry I hope I didn't freak you out or anything."

"You didn't though I will admit; your scream did scare me for a second there," the man said.

"Where am I? How the heck did I get here? Who are you?" I asked.

By then I calmed down slightly, but it doesn't mean that I'm still on edge about what's going on.

"You're on Echo Base on Hoth," he said. "You got hurt when I found you and your brother, Chewie and I brought you here to get help."

Well at least that part from my nightmare was true.

"I see," I said, trying to process it all. "I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in. This is all new to me."

"Perfectly understandable. The Empire won't find us here; especially you. You're safe here," he told me.

"How would you know?"

"Because this is the Rebel Alliance and we're fighting with the Empire," he replied.

Rebel Alliance? No way. I've heard stories about them from travels but being here in a rebel base this was something huge.

"This is where you've all been? This is the base Han's been mentioning to me?" I asked, getting up before leaning back slightly as I winced in pain.

No wonder it's so damn cold here.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to get the medic?" he asked me frantically.

"No it's fine besides I know they'll might check on me eventually," I replied. I studied him for a second before I spoke again.

"Your name," I said.

"What?"

"I never got your name. Technically, you answered most of my questions but you never gave me your name. I need to thank you for saving me somehow," I replied.

Since when the hell do I talk this much?

"Oh right," he said, blushing a bit.

He's too cute when he blushes.

Oh stop it Kelsey. You don't even know the guy.

Not yet anyways.

Oh for kriff's sake.

"I'm Luke Skywalker," he said.

"Kelsey Solo," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Kelsey," Luke said, testing out my name. "Pretty name for a pretty girl like you."

I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks when he said that. Already I've met the guy twice and I couldn't help but feel safe around him. There's something there but what is it, I couldn't pin point it.

"You always say that to the girls you save?" I asked.

"No, well I mean, no," he said, shocked at my blunt question.

Even when he's speechless it's kind of cute .I couldn't help but laugh a little as that but then I rubbed my hand over my face as I tried to cover up a yawn.

"You should rest," Luke said. "I'll be back here with Han and the others tomorrow."

"There's more of you?"

"Yeah but don't worry, they don't mean any harm," Luke assured me.

"I suppose and do I really need the rest?" I asked.

"Yes you should but like I said, no one here will hurt you. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe," Luke said, giving my hand a light squeeze.

I nodded as I saw him get up from his spot. As he was near the doorway, I spoke up.

"Luke?" I called out as he turned around.

"Thank you," I said. "For rescuing me. I know I'll never repay you for what you did and I know it'll be the same with Han and everyone but thank you."

"Of course," Luke said, giving me a warm smile as he left.

I lied back on the bed and soon after I fell asleep feeling more exhausted and more questions burning into my mind.

 **A/n Woo finally they meet for real! More of this will happen in the story I promise!**

 **I finally saw Rouge One on Monday and OMG! This movie probably surpassed my expectations and oh my! Yeah I'm definitely at a loss for words on how good it was!**

 **Thank you for the love as always! I got more where its coming from before I start school again in a few weeks. I will start writing the first chapter of my TFA story at the end of the month and meanwhile I'm halfway done writing the first chapter for a secret story I'm working on.**

 **I hope you all stick around! Leave me some love on the way out and I'll see you all next week!**

 **Spike**


	9. Injuries and Meeting the Gang

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars sadly. I do own Kelsey and any other characters that I made up.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Kelsey**

I've been awake for a few minutes before a nurse came in. I was still here, in the medical center and as much as I hate to say it, this sucks big time.

"Oh good you're awake," she said.

Right away she checked over everything as I sat there. I saw that she took a look at my wound on my hip where I saw the bandage there from when I got hurt. I still wonder how I got that but I was afraid to ask at the same time.

"Does it hurt when you move?" she asked.

"No," I said softly.

"Okay it looks like things are okay for now. I'm sure the doctor will come by to give you a heads up on what's to come in the next few days," she told me.

I thanked her as she left my room. I sat on the bed letting everything sink in from last night. The fact that I got hurt while escaping from captivity really is something. I was scared to know what else they did to me.

If even at that.

A familiar growl snapped me out of my thoughts as I grinned widely at the Wookie entering my room.

"Chewie," I said.

Chewie let out a happy growl as he hugged me lightly. He started to pat my head lightly as he continue to growl that he was happy that I'm awake.

"Well if it isn't my infamous sister," Han's voice said from the doorway. "Easy Chewie."

"It's fine Han," I said, as he sat on my bed.

"Thank kriff you're alright," he said, hugging me.

"I am but wait about the part for the Falcon...," I said.

"Don't worry about that now. I got your things safe," he told me.

I could only nod at that statement. I know I would worry about that later.

"Luke told me this morning you met him last night," he said.

"Oh..yeah that," I said, looking down at the blanket. "I had a nightmare of sorts but it's fine now and Luke wanted to see how I was doing since he was there that day you know?"

"Huh," he said, looking not convinced. "Yeah he was there. He managed to get you out of there though I want to hear your side of the story on all of this."

"Luke wanted to see you this morning but he had to go do a training session with the new pilots today," Han said.

"I see," I said, wishing badly he came this morning. "Have you spoken to the doctor?"

"I did," Han said nervously.

Okay now I was getting nervous.

"What did he say?" I asked.

I know I got hurt, I just want to know the extend of it.

"You got shot," he replied. "Something must've went down because you got shot when Luke found you and I guess you didn't know that you shot when he found you."

I nodded mutely. The past two days came back but when I was unconsious then that's when things got fuzzy.

"How long am I stuck in here?"

"Until you're well enough to walk," Han said.

A droid's beeps interrupted our conversation. I looked up and saw a blue and silver driod enter the room followed by a golden droid as well.

"Oh hello there," the golden driod said to me.

"It talks," I said, eyebrows raising.

"Yeah you'll get use to it," Han said as Chewie mumbled in agreement.

"Oh pardon me, I'm C-3PO human cyborg relations and this one here is R2-D2," he said. Artoo let out a few beeps. "Artoo is pleased to meet you as well."

"Threepio are you making the patient nervous?" a woman's voice spoke up.

I saw that a woman with dark brown hair and eyes walk into the room. She was wearing white jumpsuit with boots and her hair was up in a fancy braid style.

"Oh well, no Princess I was trying to welcome her," he replied.

"Nice to see you too your Worshipness," Han said with a cheeky grin as the woman rolled her eyes at him.

"Your highness," I said, bowing my head slightly.

"Smooth sis," Han whispered.

"Shut up will you?" I said to Han sending a playful glare.

"No formalities needed you can call me Leia," she said.

"Oh um, okay," I said. "Leia."

"How are you feeling Kelsey?" Leia asked.

"Um, coping," I replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Han asked.

"You can wait to tell if you want," Leia offered.

"No it's okay," I said. "I do want to tell it's just I feel a bit fuzzy on some parts."

"Like what?" Leia asked.

"After I escaped," I replied. "I know I escaped. Before that, my ship got tampered and I landed on the planet. I went to look for help after I sent that message and I got captured. They tried to get me to let them know where you were hiding out and then next thing I knew, I escaped from them trying to break out. That's when I met Luke and he helped me towards the Falcon and I passed out."

The room was silent minus Artoo's couple beeps. I looked over at Han and Leia which they were both wearing concern on their faces.

Were they hiding something from me?

"What is it?" I asked.

"When you being checked over, they discovered while taking your blood that you were drugged," Han replied.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I mean, how the hell could I've been drugged? I escaped from those bastards and made it out of the building before I passed out. I don't understand," I said, starting to freak out a little.

"I don't know and I'm sorry this happened to you," Leia said.

"You know you're safe here," Han said as Chewie agreed.

"I know," I said. "It's something I never dealt with before until now. I didn't mean to overreact."

"Don't apologize," Leia said. "You have every right to feel how you feel."

"Yeah your worshipness is right you know," Han said as Leia glared at him.

"And you put up with my brother for how long?" I asked her. "I give you kudos my friend."

Leia looked at me before she smiled at me. They stayed a bit longer before they all had to get back to work promising me to stop by before dinner.

After that, I closed my eyes for a small nap.

-LINE BREAK-

I sat on the edge of my hospital bed later that evening. I was given the okay to move around but not to overdo it. I would be released from the medical center should all go according to plan. Leia told me that there would be a room ready for me when I get out.

I decided to explore a little since this would be my home now. I don't have my ship anymore since it was destroyed back on Rishi from what Han told me. I was fine with that for now at least.

Slowly, I made my way out of my room and down the hall. Han and Chewie had to work on the Falcon and Leia was with the Alliance at a meeting or some sort and Luke was finishing up training new pilots since he was promoted to Commander two years ago.

I stopped short at the end of the hallway. Deciding that I would head to back to my room, I turned when someone accidentally bumped into me, hitting my right hip.

"Sorry," the man mumbled as I held on to my hip gritting my teeth as he walked away.

Why I oughta...

"Are you alright?" Luke's voice rang alerting me his presence. I looked up in surprise to see him in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to stop by to see how you were doing and clearly I'm glad that I did," he said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Oh how I wish this question was never asked but I bit my tonuge from saying it for now at least.

"Yeah I am, just got bumped into that's all," I replied, waiting the pain to subside. "I just pray that my wound doesn't do anymore damage than it is."

"What were you doing out of bed?" Luke asked.

"I got the all clear to move around," I replied. "I figured why not a walk? Now that was a dumb idea."

"I hardly would think that," he said.

"I don't know and I was actually going to head back anyways so..."

"Let me walk you back," Luke said.

"Oh no, you don't have to besides I don't want to intrude on whatever you were doing just now," I said.

"Nonsense," he said, holding his arm out for me.

I was hesitant at first but I knew in the end I would lose this battle. I slowly took a hold of his arm as he led me slowly back to my room.

"Just don't let me fall," I said in a joking matter.

"I would never," he said in a serious tone.

Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad after all.

 **A/n Yay the group meets! I had a bit of a different idea and then this happened so yeah I tried my best as always with every chapter I hope you all liked it.**

 **I will admit, writing Leia given the circumstances it was hard but in a way theraputic since it'll be a month that Carrie Fisher is gone but she will live on forever.**

 **Speaking of...Star Wars The Last Jedi...holy crap! I've heard and read so much theroies about the title I'm sure we're dying to know! My theory is that maybe we'll find out what happened with Luke in his exile while training Rey. As for Luke dying I don't know guess we'll see what happens.**

 **What are you theories with The Last Jedi? Don't forget to leave a review on the way out! I don't bite ) Thank you all for those who did and kept me in your alerts.**

 **Until next week! I go back to school Monday (why?!) so we'll see how my update schedule will be this semester. Just pray that it goes smoothly as possible.**

 **Spike**


	10. Adjusting to the Rebel Alliance

**Disclaimer I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. I'm only kidding, I don't own Star Wars I do own Kelsey and any other characters I have yet created. And a cat that likes to sometimes freeze my laptop for no reason XP**

 **Note In my Pilot Mechanic series, Kelsey Solo is portrayed by Camilla Luddington (I know finally!) Only imagine her hair color a dark red.**

 **See you all at the bottom.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Kelsey**

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom inspecting my gunshot wound on my hip early one morning. After I was almost knocked down the other day, I was surprised that no more damage was done.

It has been only a few days since I was released and settled into my room. It was just a regular room with a bed and bathroom with the necessities. I still hear the doctor's orders in my head as I was being released.

No heavy lifting or any strendurous activities until the wound was healed. It's not like I plan on lifting the Falcon anytime soon.

As for me being drugged, that's still remains a mystery.

Will I ever find out about that? Maybe or maybe not. I want to but at the same time I'm nervous about it.

I could see in the reflection of myself fully after I examined my hip. Dark circles underneath my eyes, I was a bit paler than I was when I was first brought here. Hey at least I got some color back, and my hair was up in a messy braid. I wore a white shirt and matching pants with a light grey vest and white boots.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out of my room and into the hall. I didn't know where I was going to go or who to see for that matter but I needed to be out of my room. I walked down the hallway and since I had no idea where I was going, I wounded up in the hangar.

All I saw were different ships of all kind. A cold air breezed past me and I rubbed my arms for warmth.

Maybe I should invest in a jacket.

But holy crap. I felt like I was in heaven.

I stood there in awe and I could tell that the Falcon was nestled in the far corner of the hangar. I walked inside and past the different ships as people around me were working on them. I stopped suddenly in front of an abandoned Y-Wing. It looked similar to mine only it looked new.

I walked towards the ship and inspected it. As I was doing that, I wondered why no one uses it.

"It's no use," a voice said.

I looked up and saw Leia and another man standing next to her.

"Sorry," I said, stepping away from the ship. "I was just looking I didn't mean no harm."

"Quite alright," Leia said.

"She is correct when this ship doesn't work anymore," the man said.

"It looks new though," I said.

"I know but the last owner was killed in action awhile back before we located here and even getting the ship here almost caused quite a mess," he said. "My apologies I'm General Rieekan."

"Kelsey Solo sir," I said, shaking his hand.

"It has come to our attention that you're a mechanic," he said.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"We've been talking and if you want the job here to help fix ships that the other pilots can't be able to do and the same with the driods," Leia said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Um, yes of course," I said. "I don't know what to say but thank you."

I saw Leia trying to supress a grin as I was still reeling from the news. The fact that I can work here is something I couldn't believe. I thanked them once again and headed back into my room to grab a few things. When I went inside, I grabbed the part that Han needed and left my room.

As I was walking past one of the training room, I heard buzzing and stopped short and hid behind the doorway when I saw Luke inside. I saw that he was swinging a lightsaber around with a stimulator ball floating midair.

What the hell?

I had no idea any Jedi still exists from what I was told when I was younger. I have heard of stories about them when I was young. Han always called it mumbo jumbo since he doesn't believe in the force.

I took my time to study him quietly. His dirty blonde hair was a bit of a mess but I didn't mind it. He was wearing a white tank top with grey pants and his jacket was aside on the floor nearby. In the days of me being here, there was something about Luke. I don't know what it is but somehow I've been wanting to be near him. Though we talked a bit when he came and visit daily when I was in the medical center, I always felt...safe with him.

Could I be falling for him?

No way. That's impossible, isn't it? I barely known the guy for a few days at least. And besides, why would he want to fall in love with a girl like me anyway?

When I saw him stop, I darted down the hall.

If he would've saw me standing there ogling at him, who knows what the outcome would be.

-LINE BREAK-

Coming back into the hangar, I saw Han and Chewie by the Falcon working on the piece of junk. Barely containing excitement, I almost ran there trying to past people without bumping into them.

"I see you're finally moving around," Han said as I came closer. "You try not to go back in the med center."

"Oh relax, I don't plan on getting myself killled here as far as I know. And besides, it looks like I'm offically a mechanic for the Alliance after all," I said.

"You did? That's great," Han said as Chewie growled happily.

"Yeah apparently someone let slip of my mechanical skills while I was recovering," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me sis, I couldn't help but let them know how good you are despite of everything," he said.

"It's cool. I mean, I didn't expect to have a place here," I said, sitting down on a crate nearby.

Chewie groaned as he ruffled my hair which I swatted his arm playfully.

"So what do you got going on here?" I asked.

"Well that part you managed to give us works however one of the lines started to act up again," Han replied.

"Do you want me to take a look?"

"Thanks but we got this," he replied. "As soon as we try to get this going, we need to go pay off Jabba soon."

"You still haven't done that?" I asked.

"Why don't you announce that louder?" Han said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry but can you blame me? You know what would happen if you don't pay him," I replied.

"Kels, you got nothing to worry about," Han said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said.

Before Han and I reunited, I was off fixing ships and getting parts to different parts of the galaxy. We did reunite and I've helped him on his smuggling jobs for awhile until I had to take off after I almost got killed on one of the jobs.

"Does Leia and Luke know?" I asked.

"Not at the moment," he replied a bit quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe Han's crush on Leia was a bit more than he knows. I'll grill him on that another time.

"Oh."

"Why? Are you going to tell them?"

"No that's your thing to tell," I said. "I didn't know Luke does more training."

"Huh?"

"Training with that lightsaber. I didn't think it was his thing. I was walking by one of the training rooms and that what he was doing. He doesn't seem the type to be stressed or something," I explained.

"Oh that," Han said. "It's some mumbo jumbo he's training to be or whatever it is."

Chewie growled at him.

"Same thing," Han said. "You have a crush on the kid or something?"

"Uh what? And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you it'd be awkward," I said. Chewie let out a laugh at my statement.

"Oh laugh it up and don't take her side," Han said.

I looked between them two and shook my head.

"Okay then. Is my big toolkit still in the ship?" I asked, getting up from my spot.

"Should be," he said.

I walked up the ramp and into the Falcon. Looking around the ship, I couldn't help but grin a little at the memories of being on the ship when it was the three of us. I walked towards one of the storage compartments on the floor and opened it up. I climbed in and grinned when I saw my kit.

I placed the kit on the floor and climbed out of the storage compartment and sealed it shut. I took another look around and I couldn't help but get the sense that there was something else that was about to happen.

I just didn't know what.

 **A/n Oh Kelsey, deny deny deny all you want. You'll know your feelings for Luke soon ;-)**

 **I know it felt a bit boring and nothing major happens (yet anyways) but it's something for now.**

 **More of Kelsey's back story will be revealed in the next chapter or so. Also a mission is coming up for the heroes. I wonder what adventures will they get into next. I will write Luke's POV at some point in this story.**

 **Don't forget to review! Also this story has 1,000 hits! Thank you all so much! I know most of you are reading it and I do appreciate the support, just drop a note on the way out. I don't bite and I never beg for reviews either but pleaseee review! I forever love you all.**

 **Until next week!**  
 **Spike**


	11. What am I Getting Myself into

**Disclaimer Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Star Wars and neither do you. Wow no wonder I'm single XP. But in all seriousness I don't own Star Wars, I own Kelsey and yep.**

 **Note I only know of Han's home planet based on research. If they're wrong I can go back and fix it.**

 **See you guys at the bottom.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kelsey**

Growing up in Corellia, the weather changed. I didn't mind it since it would always change whether it would be hot or cool. As far as I remember, I don't ever remember dealing with harsh cold weather growing up. .

But being on Hoth?

It was so damn cold everyday.

I don't know how they did it but I wasn't used to it.

I wore a heavy jacket with a scarf as I was getting my tools to head over to the Y-Wing to fix up. I walked towards the ship where I saw Artoo waiting for me. Yep, the little droid has been assisting me and between Luke as well.

I know I shouldn't worry but something was telling me that Luke had something to do with that.

Artoo beeped at me as I took off my jacket. I only had a light tan long sleeve shirt and white pants with light grey boots on.

"Alright Artoo, let's see what suprises await," I said, unscrewing the hood of the engine.

All I was met with thick black smoke coming out of the hood of the wing. I coughed as I tried to blow the smoke away from my face so I can see what I was looking at. I stared down at the engine and saw some wires that looked either worn out or burnt out.

"Well Artoo, I think I might be in over my head," I said.

This would be a bit of a challenge but it's nothing I can handle, right?

He let out a low beep as I leaned my head against my arm. I heard a few noises and looked over my shoulder to see a small group of the rebel soliders getting ready to head out on patrol. I saw Luke all dressed up so he could stay warm. I couldn't help but stare at him in his full uniform.

I mean is it okay to look at him without getting caught right?

When he started to look back, I quickly turned my head.

"Ready for some fun Artoo?" I asked a bit too quickly.

He let out a couple beeps as I smirked at him.

Time to get to work on this ship.

-LINE BREAK-

All throughout the day I worked on the ship and managed to help the other pilots with theirs when they had trouble. I kept going but I loved the job. There were different ships I learned about even though there were a few that I've never worked on before but it was definitely

One day it was getting towards mid-afternoon. I was underneath the ship trying to clip some wires together. I had double checked the engine earlier and managed to salvage some of the wires and the others I know are going to need to be rewired at some point.

I lied on the stretcher so I didn't see someone coming to me as I saw a pair of feet.

"Hey Artoo, think you can pass that pair of small pliers by you? These ones here aren't working out" I asked.

"Is it this one?"

"Let me see," I said, sliding out from underneath the ship. As soon as I reached for them, I looked up and shocked to see Luke standing in front of me. His hair was covered in little bits of snow and he was in his winter clothes.

"Um thanks. This is a surprise," I said.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't mea to startle you," Luke said.

"It's fine I thought Artoo would be here," I said, looking around.

"He had to check on my ship for something. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm trying to connect these wires to the engine," I replied. "In all the years, I've never seen an engine of a Y-Wing like this. I don't think my old ship was this bad when I had it."

"Could there be something else wrong with it?"

"I don't know. There's something else about this ship that could have another problem but I can't pin point it which makes it worse," I said, tying my hair up in a high bun after it came loose.

"I hope it works out," Luke said, leaning against the ship slightly.

"Thanks but for now, I need to finish these few wires," I said, slowly lying back down.

"Kelsey, when was the last time you ate?"

That question was out of nowhere. I placed the pliers on my lap and peaked out from my spot.

"Um, not for a while," I replied, sliding back out to face him.

"Meaning..."

My eyes diverted from him as I started slide back underneath the ship.

"Not since yesterday," I replied.

I was pulled unexpectedly out from underneath the ship with a light squeal. I sat up with my eyes darting to Luke.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday?" he asked incredously ignoring my question.

"One. It was last night and two, so what? I have my canteen of water over there. I did have something to nibble on before and I can always get something later," I replied, getting up from my spot.

I headed up into the cockpit to see the control panel. By the time I got up there, I haven't set foot in it when I heard more noise and I turned to see Luke putting my tools away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Putting your tools away," he replied simply.

"Why?" I asked, climbing down the ladder of the ship.

"Because I'm taking you for lunch," Luke said.

"No no. I need to work on this part of the ship. You don't have to do that," I said.

"I don't have to but I want to. You already been here almost a week and you're working hard. I don't want you to go starving and something were to happen to you," he said.

"I will eat something. While I do appreciate the gesture,you don't have to worry about that. I can just...get something later on," I told him reaching for my kit when his hand lightly held on to my wrist.

"Kelsey, just for my sanity and yours, just please have lunch with me," Luke said.

I stared at him for a good minute. Okay maybe he does have a point and maybe I was a bit hungry after all. Oh how does he always have to bedazzle me?

Oh kriffing hell.

"Would you mind if I wash up? I got oil grease on me and well..."

"Oh of course do you remember how to get to the dining hall?"

"Oh yeah I remember Chewie showing me there the other day," I replied, grabbing my kit as we parted ways as I was heading to my room.

-LINE BREAK-

I washed off the grease on my arms and dried them. I took a look in the mirror and patted my hair down after I made it decent looking and made sure I didn't have any other grease spots or dirt on me.

Oh for goodness sakes it's lunch with Luke. It's not a date.

Is it?

Okay now I'm getting ahead of myself.

I headed out of the bathroom and left my room. All the way down to the dining hall, I was starting to get a bit anxious as if I couldn't wait to see Luke.

Which I am since I hardly saw him after my release. Okay maybe it's been two days but who's counting really?

I got to the doorway of the dining all and scanned the room. There were some people in there but it wasn't too crowded. I spotted Luke across the way and slowly walked over there. I started to get more nervous with every step I take.

It's just lunch. Nothing to worry about.

I walked over and picked up a few fruits as I got closer to Luke's table.

"Sorry," I said, sitting down across from him. "I took a bit longer than I should've."

"Quite alright, is that all you're eating?"

"For now at least," I replied. I saw him relax a little bit.

"So now I'm wondering how did a former farm boy turned war hero wind up being in the Rebellion after you blew up that Death Star?" I asked.

His eyes went wide and I could've sworn he almost choked on his drink.

This would a very interesting conversation.

 **A/n Ever had one of those chapters that you plan out perfectly and when you go write it, it's in shambles? Yep my current struggle at the moment sounded so better planning it in my head I hope works out next chapter. Gotta remember the saying..this too shall pass. (It better).**

 **And just to answer a few responses**

 **To the Guest who left me a review about my other story- I do plan on finishing Midnight Roses (twilight) hopefully sometime this year so keep an eye out for an update at some point.**

 **JynCobain- I like her as an actress and AH you watch Grey's Anatomy too I hope? We're on season 13 where I live I'm not sure about you so I won't spoil anything if that's the case XD.**

 **We're almost near 20 reviews with this story! I do forsee this story going to be either 21 or 22 chapters the way this is going so we'll see what happens. Leave me some love on the way out!**

 **Thank you all for your continued support! I'll see you all next week!**

 **Spike**


	12. When We Are Getting to Know One Another

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and any character I haven't mention.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Kelsey**

"You know about that?"

"Of course I mean, who hasn't?" I said.

"I didn't think Han would've told you," Luke said.

"It was all over the galaxy how you and my brother managed to blast up the Death Star. Han didn't tell me until we were in contact with one another," I replied. "Luke Skywalker and my brother Han Solo and Chewbacca; heroes of the Rebellion. That's impressive stuff and so risky in my opinion."

Luke had a pensive look on his face as I tried not to laugh at him. I bit into the fruit as I continued to study him. I continued to eat since the fruit was so good.

"Where did you grow up?"

"You certainly have a lot of questions," he said with a small smile.

"Well if we're going to be around each other a lot, I'd figure why not get to know one another. Unless you don't want to I totally get it," I said.

"Of course," he said.

"Okay then, so home planet, " I said.

"Tatooine," Luke said.

"That desert planet?"

"Yeah," he said. "What about you?"

"Corellia," I replied. "Obviously Han must've said something since my um incident back on Rishi."

Yeah that was still a bit hard to talk about given the circumstances. While that was long gone, I don't think I'll forget that for a while when things are still a bit fuzzy no matter how hard I want to remember.

"He may've mentioned it. I grew up with my aunt and uncle before I joined," Luke said.

"They didn't mind you joining the Rebellion?"

I saw Luke grew quiet and looked away. Was it something I said?

"They died two years ago," he replied. "The Imperial army invaded my home and by the time I got back, it was too late. I was sadly lucky enough to not have been there when they were. Who knows what the outcome would've been"

"Oh no I'm sorry," I said. "That must've been tough."

"Yeah but even I knew then, there is nothing there for me now. I never knew my mother and my father died when I was young after the clone wars when Darth Vader came to power from what I was told," he said.

"Oh no," I said. "I guess we have the no parent thing in common then."

"What do you mean?"

I looked up slowly at him.

"How much did Han tell you about my life?"

"Very little it was only brief before we met up with you," he replied.

"I see. Han's family adopted me when I was only two right after my mother died. I don't know what happened with her and they never told me. My real father; I always thought for a time left my mother. It wasn't until I was eleven my adopted parents told me my father had died sometime after I was born and my mother escaped with me to Corellia. They don't know how and I have a hunch they kept how my mother died a secret from me also," I explained.

"Why do you think that?"

"Only because whenever I asked, mostly my father shut that down. All I knew is that he was there when it happened. Maybe he didn't want me to be so hurt since I was missing them enough as it is or something. I was simply told they died in an accident of some sort," I replied.

I looked down at the fruit in front of me suddenly lost my appetite. While I was glad to leave there, I do miss it from time to time. I felt my eyes burning as I tried to not let any tears fall.

I don't want to be weak in front of Luke. Not now. Not when I'm getting to know him.

"I left Corellia a few years after Han did," I said, not looking at Luke. "When I got older, I left. My father had disappeared before I was a teen. My adopted mother did the best she could but it was Han who had looked out for me mostly. Han and I met up after I left. I'd help him and Chewie on a few smuggling jobs until that one time and I left soon after. We've kept in contact for a while after that and up until recently, I've been traveling on my own, fixing any ships that needed to be fixed and getting parts for it."

I felt his hand on mine and I looked up to meet his eyes. They held sadness and his grip was light but I can tell that this felt right.

"I'm so sorry Kelsey," Luke said.

"Thank you but it is what it is I suppose," I told him. "Though I'm a tad surprised that Jedi still existed."

"What?"

"Your lightsaber," I replied, indicating his weapon that was hanging off his belt. "I saw you using it the other day. I didn't mean to spy on you."

"Oh um, I'm training to become a Jedi like my father," Luke said. "You see; Obi-Wan Kenobi was once a Jedi himself and he was starting to train me when I met your brother and Chewie. After Ben was gone, I've been training on my own."

"Wow. That's impressive," I said.

"You think? I know your brother isn't too thrilled of it," he said.

"Han's has his way with things so I wouldn't take it as a bad thing necessarily. I mean whatever you choose to do that's up to you," I said. "Whoa that rhymed."

He laughed a little at that. I finished my one piece of fruit and managed to move on to the next. I took a sip of my water when I looked up at Luke.

"How long have you fixed ships?" Luke asked.

"Since before our father left, so I would say around ten," I replied.

"That long?"

"Yeah. You sound so surprised at that," I said.

"No um, I mean I was but I was only..."

"Commander Skywalker?" a rebel solider said, approaching the table. "I'm sorry to interrupt but General Rieekan needs you for the brief on today's patrol."

"Okay I'll be right there," Luke said. He looked over at me with concern as the solider left us alone.

"It's okay really," I said, getting up from my seat. "I need to get back to work anyways."

"I'm sorry," Luke said.

"It's fine," I said. "We should do this more often. It was good."

He smiled at me brightly as he followed suit. "I'll see you later," he said. "And just be careful."

"Oh Luke you got nothing to worry about," I said with a smile, as we went our seperate ways.

Only with me, I added a bit of a spring in my step as I headed back to the hangar.

-LINE BREAK-

My body ached as I slowly put my toolkit away in the storage room. After our lunch, I continued to work almost non stop until it got dark and almost below freezing. I took a long deep breath as I left the room.

"Hey Kelsey."

I turned and saw Leia walking towards me.

"Hi is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh yes I just wanted to let you know about the supplies you requested," she said.

"Oh?"

"Some might come with the next shipment of supplies that the guys are going to go get and some might not come," she said.

"Oh that's fine. I can work with what I have if anything," I said.

"Okay I just wanted to be sure, I don't want you to worry," Leia said.

"It's fine thank you," I assured her.

"So...I heard you had lunch with Luke today," she said.

I turned to face her and I saw her giving me a knowing look. I wonder what's that about.

"Yeah it was nice," I said.

"Good," she said, still giving me the same look.

"Oh we're just friends it's not what you think. I mean unless you like him I don't want to get in the way of you two..."

"What? Goodness no. Luke's just a friend. You have nothing to worry about," she said, sincerely. I relaxed slightly at her statement.

"So does that mean you like Han then?" I asked with a cheeky grin as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Leia went from shocked to perplexed within seconds. I could see she was trying to hide the blush that was rising on her cheeks. Her lips started to curve up a little as she tried to keep calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to remain calm. "I hope you're not like your brother."

"No way I was the good child after all," I said.

"Huh," she said. "I will see you in the morning."

"Night Leia," I said as she walked down the hallway.

I couldn't help but hide my grin as I headed to my room shaking my head along the way.

Imagine teasing my brother about his feelings for Leia?

Oh that would be something huh?

 **A/n So I wrote this literally in almost a day. Guess that funk is gone now. Apologies if this is a bit long.**

 **Anyways, next weekend my update will be a bit hectic since I'll going away upstate for the weekend weather permitting (meaning if it snows the trip is cancelled. Don't you just love winter where I am) soooo my update will happen most likely on the day I get back which is that Sunday. Maybe if I'm lucky and write out the chapter early I can upload and then update on that saturday while I'm gone. We'll see what happens right?**

 **Coming up the heroes get their mission, trouble ensures along the way, feelings will be discovered and a Luke POV will happen (hopefully next chapter!).**

 **Thank you for the love! Keep them coming! I'm dying to know what you think so far! Think we can get to 20 by the time I get home from my trip? No pressure or anything ;-).**

 **Until next week or Sunday,**  
 **Spike**


	13. A Mission with a Promise

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and any other characters not mentioned. Geez that was hard.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Luke**

"You know nothing's going on with them right?."

I looked up and saw Leia crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against my ship. She has a different look on her face as if she was trying to find out some sort of secret I was keeping.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Kelsey and Wedge are just working together," she said.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Kelsey was going over something with Wedge near his ship. I couldn't help but stare at her movements. I eased a little when Leia said that. It's not wrong to stare at her is it?

"You like her," she said.

"What? Of course I do just not in the way you think," I said.

"Sure Luke, I'll believe that," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Kelsey and I are friends.

Right Luke, keep telling yourself that.

Okay I'll admit. I do like Kelsey. Maybe a bit more than that. But I don't want Leia to know and certainly not Han. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I was intimidated by him. They are brother and sister and I know he cares for her deeply.

"Is there something else besides my lack of love life?" I asked in a joking matter.

"I got a mission for you, Han and Kelsey," Leia replied.

"She's going?" I asked incredously.

"I briefed her this morning while you were out on patrol," she replied. "I told her whether she wants to go with you guys or not is her choice given the recent events and she wanted to go."

The fact that Kelsey was going with us baffled me.

Do I want Kelsey to go?

I wouldn't. Not after what she's been through. However, I know that she can't forced to go or not go.

Seeing her in that station lying on the ground on Rishi, I wanted to kill those that hurt her. Even when she saved me before I found her, there was something about her that I'm drawn to her. After we had brought her here, I was scared to think we would lose her after the rescue. When I saw her lying in the bed when Han and Chewie saw her, she looked beautiful and small lying in that bed. From that night on, I swore no matter what happens, she's safe here.

Even with me.

"Okay that makes sense," I said.

"Good. If you don't mind me, I need to find laser brain and then we'll talk in a bit," Leia said as she headed towards the Falcon.

I looked behind me again and saw Kelsey leaving Wedge's ship and heading back to the Y-Wing she was fixing up. Even with the way she looks, she's the most beautiful girl I've met by far. There's something about her and when we first offically met in the medical center, I know that I would be there for her no matter what.

"Hey Kels," I called out.

She turned around towards me in surprise and I saw her slip a little but regained her composure.

"You sure have a way of suprising me," she said.

"Sorry I'll try to work harder on not doing it often," I said.

"It's fine," Kelsey said shrugging her shoulders.

"I um, heard you're going on the next mission with me and Han," I said.

"You heard correct and I am," she said, heading over towards the ship. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no. I wanted to be sure that you were; you know okay wit it," I replied.

Why did I just sound like an idiot?

Kelsey only shook her head as she grabbed a wrench and headed to the side of the Y-Wing.

"I want to be part of something here. I know being a mechanic has been my life pretty much and giving what's happened with me, I can handle it. I don't want to be put to the side and do nothing should something happen," she said.

"You won't and you won't be useless here," I said.

She stared up with her hazel eyes and I got lost in them a little. Kelsey let out a timid smile as she started to work a little on the ship. Though she's slowly getting used to everything and it has been almost a few weeks, I can sense she is still a bit overwhelmed.

"Thanks," she said. "Um, would you mind handing me that screw driver over there? I didn't need this wrench afterall"

"Sure," I replied, fumbling in her toolkit.

"Hey kid," Han's voice rang out. "Sis."

"Han," Kelsey and I said as I handed her the screwdriver. As our fingers brushed our hands, I felt that spark between us again.

I wonder if she felt it too.

"Come on kid, we're needed," Han said. "Sorry Kels."

"All good," Kelsey said. "You know that I'm going on that mission with you right?"

"Yeah, the princess told me," Han replied.

"Good luck," Kelsey told us. "You'll need it."

Han rolled his eyes at her as we both left her alone. I turned slightly to take one last look at her who got to work right away. I saw Artoo heading over to help her out if needed as I left them alone to meet up with the others.

-LINE BREAK-

"As you can see here, this is where you all need to go to," Major Derlin explained as we stared at the hologram of a tropical like planet. "Felucial has the sources and though there has been small communication as of late, we want you three to go and see if there's any Imperial armies there that we may not have known so far."

"Especailly if there's any other traps that they might have up their sleeves," Leia said. " I just hope that we're not too late should something have happened already. I don't believe they're heavily guarded but keep pace when you do arrive."

"That shouldn't be a problem then," Han said.

"And how do you supposed to get in there?" Leia asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it," he replied.

Leave it to Han to think of something like that. It's not like we've been on these types of missions before. Though I had a sense that this wasn't going to be easy.

"When do we depart?" I asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. Here is the coordinates for the planet and any other necessary information is neehere should something happended," Leia replied. "Though I wish I could go with you all, I do need to be here to keep track of what's going on ."

"Understand," I said.

"You are dismissed," Major Derlin said.

As Han and I left the room, I looked over and saw that Han looked a bit troubled.

"Han?"

"What?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just...you think you can promise something for me?"

"Of course," I replied.

"I know my sister and whenever she has her mind set on something, she's going to do it. Should something happen to me or whatever, keep an eye out on her. I know she can be risky in any situation but given what's been happening..."

"Han, don't worry," I said. "I'll watch over her."

"Thanks kid," he said, patting my arm as we headed our separate ways for the day.

-LINE BREAK-

Han, Chewie and I waited by the Falcon early the next morning. Our mission was that we go to Felucia and get whatever remaining supplies that got held up there from Naboo. They're were on course for here but got sidetracked and haven't been seen since then.

We were waiting for Kelsey before we took off. I was getting anxious and nervous. I looked over at the entrance way to the hangar and still no sign of Kelsey anywhere.

Was it about the mission?

Partly.

Was it about Kelsey?

Most likely.

But Han doesn't need to know that. Not yet anyways.

"You don't think she won't come?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't blame her if she changes her mind," Han replied.

"Give her a few minutes," I suggested. Maybe she might.

Chewie let out a small growl as we turned our heads and much to our surprise, mainly me; we see Kelsey heading her way. I saw she was wearing black boots with a dark grey shirt and dark navy blue pants. Her hair was up in a braid up do like and I saw a few strands covering her face.

"Sorry I got held up a bit," she said, jogging over as she pushed the strands out of her face.

"Quite alright sis, didn't think you would come," Han said.

"I wouldn't miss this," she said giving a quick smile.

We headed on to the Falcon and I saw Kelsey look around in amazement. She put her things inside on the table nearby. She leaned against the table as she continued to stare at the interior.

"I feel like it's been years since I've been on this ship," she said. Then I saw her face drop a little.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just thought of something that's all. Nothing too important."

I wanted to ask further but I don't want to push her. We both headed inside the cockpit where Han and Chewie were at the controls. Kelsey sat behind her brother as I sat behind Chewie. I looked over slightly at her and I could tell she looked nervous but calm at the same time.

"So we're all ready?" Han asked.

"As we'll all ever be," I replied.

"Just pray this bucket of junk will make the trip," Kelsey mumbled in which Chewie growled.

"Hey it'll work," Han said.

I looked over and saw Kelsey

As Han and Chewie started the ship, I reached over and placed my hand over hers. Kelsey looked up in surprise but covered my hand and nodded as well. I know she wanted me to know she was okay and that this should be a smooth mission.

Right?

Either way, I was going to make sure Kelsey is safe and doesn't get hurt no matter what.

 **A/n Hi-ho Hi-ho off on the mission they go. That song was so lame. I mean what can possibly go wrong on their mission? My first with a whole different POV without switching POVs. I hope I did justice.**

 **Anyways, my trip sadly got cancelled but no fear things happen for a reason and I'm fine wit it. This week was so hectic on me it wasn't funny but here it is at least. Hopefully things will slowly go back to normal.**

 **The next two chapters, you'll might hate me for it. No wait, the following chapter after the next you'll might hate me for. I got something planned the next couple chapters and I hope they play out well. Spoiler alert No one will die. That I can assure you.**

 **Thank you for your love and support! They mean so much to me and I'll forever appreciate that!**

 **Until next week!**  
 **Spike**


	14. Travel times with an Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and this is the actual Chapter 14 since for some reason I'd goofed up last chapter thinking that's Chapter 14 when it was Chapter 13. Whoops.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kelsey**

Once we flew out of Hoth and into hyperspace, things slightly calmed down. I wounded up walking into one of the crew rooms just to take a moment for myself.

I stood in the room and looked around. The fact that I'm going on my first mission still seems surreal. While I was a bit nervous for it, I was also thrilled at the fact that I was to be part of something important. I sat down on the bed and all of a sudden, a flashback entered my mind.

 _I saw myself being carried into the room by someone. Luke perhaps? I couldn't make out who it was and they placed me slowly on the bed. The fact I was lying still scared me._

 _Then I started to moan and the person pushed my hair back as he placed something over my hip to stop the bleeding._

 _"You're going to be fine," a man's voice said. "You're safe."_

 _"It hurts," I whimpered._

 _"I know," the man said, patching up my hip the best he could. "We got you. We're going to bring you back to base. You're going to be fine."_

I snapped out of it and sat there in confusion.

What the hell?

No wonder I felt something weird when I came on here before.

But could it be that I was starting to remember what happened?

No way.

I was told I was drugged on Rishi but how could that be if I somehow saw myself being carried on to the Falcon if I was unconscious.

Maybe I should ask the guys?

No.

Another time. I wouldn't want them to be distracted by what happened before. This was the last thing we all need right now.

Chewie's growl interrupted my thoughts and I headed out of the room to see what was going on. I went and saw that Chewie was sitting at the table along with Han by the control panel and Luke standing.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, slowly as I looked at them.

Chewie growled lightly something at me and I almost let out a groan.

"Oh no why do you have to do that?" I said, winking at him.

"It was quite amusing actually hearing some stories you three had" Luke said.

"Well, I wouldn't go overboard on those stories too much," I replied, sitting next to Chewie. "Please tell me this oaf over there haven't been embarrassing me with stories."

"Now why in the world would I do that?" Han asked in a mocked tone.

"Do I need to tell Luke what happened when you almost got us blown to bits when leaving the Hosain Prime?" I asked.

"Now that was one time and I got you all alive now didn't I?" Han said.

Chewie grumbled something at him.

"Yes I do, everytime," Han said pointing at Chewie.

I looked over at Luke and rolled my eyes. Oh Han, sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head. Then again, I don't want to know.

"How does it feel to be back on here?" Han asked.

"It was like I've never left this ship," I replied. "I'd missed being on it."

\

"Well..."

"What is it?" I asked both men.

"You were back on it," Luke replied carefully. "Only..."

"Oh, I see," I said.

I stared at both them as they gave me pity looks along with Chewie as well.

"Guys, don't give me that look. I'm just happy to be alive. I just wish I knew what happened prior to before I was out of it," I said.

"We will," Luke said.

"Love that optimism," I mumbled. Quickly changing the subject; I asked, "So did Leia mentioned what kind of supplies were missing?"

"She said that it was just some weapon supplies and there was something that was supposed to be delivered to you for the ship," Luke replied.

"That got lost too?"

Oh. Great.

"Don't worry sis. We'll find them," Han said.

If only I could believe was something I needed to hopefully help with the Y-Wing I've been stuck working on. Before anything else can be said, a couple beeps came from the cockpit. Han jumped out of his spot from the chair and I followed him.

"What is it?"

"We're coming out of hyperspace," Han replied, hitting a few buttons.

"We're here?"

"We are," he confirmed as we pulled up from hyperspace and in front of a huge green planet.

-LINE BREAK-

"This is it?" I asked, looking out and all I saw was green.

"Yep," Han replied.

"So what do we do now?"

"We go and try to find the missing supplies," I replied.

"But where are we supposed to start?" Luke asked.

"Let's try to land this thing before we get caught," Han replied, hitting a few buttons.

We entered the planet and Han slowly but surely; as I use the word slowly ever so lightly; made it's way towards the southeast end of the planet. By the time we landed, thankfully ever no causing a huge scene, we were ready to head off. After grabbing our weapons and water with some food just in case, we all left the Falcon.

We stepped outside of the Falcon into the heat. This was definitely a huge change from Hoth. There was different color plants and the sky was blue as ever.

However, something was way off. I looked around and there was this feeling that wasn't going away.

"Kelsey, are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Something's not right," I replied, still looking around. "I don't know. Something is off."

"Don't get all too crazy. It's not like the Imperial army would be here," Han said. "Would they?"

Chewie barked a few things as I held on to my blaster while I continued to look around.

"Come on, let's get going," Han said softly as he and Chewie led the four of us.

I started to follow when Luke's hand went on to my upper arm lightly. That warm spark came back. Did he felt the same thing also.

Oh for kriff's sake not this nonsense again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just..."

"I know and nothing will happen to you," Luke assured me.

I could hope and believe that. I mean, I don't have that much of a choice did I?

I only gave a half of a smile as we jogged to catch up with my brother and Chewie.

-LINE BREAK-

The walk towards the missing supplies was long. Not to mention, the heat was bearing on us didn't help much either.

Thank goodness I didn't wear a long sleeve shirt and we had water.

We kept going as I carefully looked around. It was too quiet and I didn't see any human life form around as far as to my knowledge.

I almost ran into Chewie's back when everyone stopped short.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Here it is," Luke replied.

I peaked over Chewie's shoulder and sure enough there was the old U-Wing that crashed and the ship looked almost destroyed.

"We were too late," I said softly. Chewie growled softly in agreement.

I walked over to the ship and saw that the crates were there but I didn't see anyone in here. My guess was that either they were killed on impact or tried to survive the best they could.

Just as I was about to say something, I felt myself tense up. I looked around and this feeling wasn't going away. I looked up at the three of them and I remained frozen as I stared ahead then I focused on the guys.

"We need to get these and go," I said, looking up at them.

"What? Why?" Luke asked.

"Kelsey what's going on? Did you see something?" Han asked.

"I don't know about you but something's about to happen. I can feel..."

"What are you four doing here?"

We spun around and saw a man standing there with what it looked like a spear. Chewie had his crossbow out along with Han holding his blaster. I remained frozen in my spot as Luke slowly came near me with his weapon in one hand and pulled me up with the other, but didn't let go of my hand after I stood up straight.

While I was trying to remain calm, I was freaking out on the inside. I squeezed Luke's hand tight as we still remained face to face with the stranger in front of us. I didn't know whether or not we would be fighting to survive or somehow manage to get talked out of this situation.

Though I was lucky to have my blaster, I would hope that would be the case of luck or something.

Either outcome, I wasn't sure what to expect.

 **A/n Not my very best. This week was beyond hectic since I'd barely sat down to write since Monday. At least this is going in the decent direction.**

 **Anyways, enough of my RL problems, I do hope you like it. Next chapter, I got something planned and hopefully you won't all kill me for it. *hides behind pillow***

 **Thank you for the love! I know some of you are lurking and it's okay to drop a review on the way out. I don't bite ). For those who have followed me so far on this journey forever grateful to you all.**

 **See you guys next week!**  
 **Spike**


	15. When the Mission goes Arwy Part Deux

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars yet again. I do own Kelsey and any characters that weren't mentioned or created in this series. I do also own two cats, one who sits on my lap and watches me write while the other once locked my keyboard.**

 **Note I don't know if there are any human life forms in Feluica as far as to my knowledge in the Star Wars universe no matter how hard I researched, but let's say they are. See you at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kelsey**

It felt as time stood still.

There was some life forms around making noise as there was tense silence between us five. I looked quickly to my left as Han and Chewie had their weapons raised. I took a peak over by Luke. He stood next to me, ready to shield me from any danger that this man would present. I still held on to him as if I was scared to let go.

Was I really?

Even I felt safe now with Luke in the midst of all of this going on.

Am I really falling for Luke Skywalker?

I would need to focus on the situation now rather than my feelings at this moment. I can always assessed that later.

If we make it out alive.

No, no. I can't think that.

I stared the stranger. He was tall; almost near Han's height. He had dark black hair He had light green skin and wore different clothing from what we were wearing. I would understand if someone came on to my planet without notice, I would be scared too. But this was something I'd never experience before in all my travels.

Even today.

"Want to try and talk this one out?" I whispered to my brother.

"Kelse..."

"Don't move," the man snapped as I almost fell on to Luke.

"Look, we don't want trouble," Han said, stepping towards him slowly.

Oh kriff Han, don't do anything stupid.

"We're from the Alliance and we were sent here to get the missing supplies that have gone missing," Han said.

"You don't look like them," he said.

"Well you see..."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" The man asked.

"Well..." Han said, staring at me and Luke drawing up a blank.

This is lovely.

"Because he's telling the truth," I said, stepping away from Luke. "We just came for the supplies. Nothing more. We don't want to cause another war with you all especially this trying time. We just don't want trouble."

The man took a few steps towards me. I stood my ground, though I was shaking on the inside. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luke taking a step forward; shielding me slightly as I held on to his wrist so he wouldn't try to do anything funny.

"The alliance?" the man said, warily.

"Yeah," I said. "But not the Empire if that's what you're thinking."

"Makes sense I suppose," he said. I saw him lowering his weapon slightly. "My apologies then. You should all know that this is a stressful time for all of us here and with the Empire looming doesn't help much either."

"We understand," I said.

"Thankfully so. Since you are part of the alliance that we've heard stories of, I can help with getting what you need," he said.

We all breathed a sigh of relief at that. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would go. The man started to help with the crates as I started to head towards them.

"That could've went worse," I said.

"But thank the force it didn't," Luke said.

"Yeah let's get those supplies and be on our way," Han said as we all put our weapons away for the time being.

"Agree," I said as Luke nodded his head as well.

As we started to get the supplies, I was slightly pulled back. I looked down and realized that Luke was still holding on to my hand as I was still holding on to his wrist from earlier.

When did he held my hand?

"Um, Luke? You know you can let go right?" I asked. 

"Oh um, sorry," Luke said, slowly releasing my hand.

We looked at each other and I gave him an assuring smile that it was okay before picking up the supplies and headed back towards the Falcon.

-LINE BREAK-

"I must say this was as easy at it can be," Han said as we loaded up the Falcon.

"And to think we would've gotten killed over it too," Luke said. "Are we missing a crate?"

I looked over my shoulder from the loading ramp and Han was right. I also noticed that our friend was missing too.

Maybe he went back to the village. Either way, I couldn't let this feeling of worry escape me. I'm probably overexaggerating.

"I think so," I said. "I'll go get it."

"I'll go with you," Luke offered.

"It's okay it's not that far, plus it's only a quick walk," I said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go by yourself," Luke said.

"The kid's right," Han said as Chewie mumbled.

I placed my blaster in my belt hoop as I got off the loading ramp and faced the men, placing my hands on my hips.

"While I do appreciate the concern gentlemen, there's nothing to worry about. The guy did say his village was on the other side from where we are. Nothing will happen and besides, I do have this you know," I said, holding up my blaster as I was leaving the men and Chewie behind.

I headed back into the path we came from. I walked fast so I can get the crate and head back so we can leave this planet. I got to the abandoned ship and took the last crate. I started to head off when I heard something.

Slowly, I turned around and saw nothing behind me. I out the crate down and raised my blaster in front of me as I checked around the abandoned ship. Nothing seemed out of place until I walked around and saw the man that helped us earlier, dead with a blaster shot to the head.

I stood there, stunned.

This could mean...

"LUKE! HAN!" I screamed, backing up. "WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"

I turned around and started to run forgetting the crate. As I was running, a small army of stormtroopers appeared out of nowhere stopping me in my tracks. Before I had time to react, I felt someone grabbing me and something inside of me snapped. I spun around and punched the trooper in the face. With him letting go of me and my right hand in pain, I shot at them with my blaster in my left hand as I bolted into the trees.

I kept going and going. How the hell did they find us? Were we being followed here?

What. In. The. Kriffing. Hell?

I got to a clearing and stood there looking around, trying to catch my breath. I didn't see the Falcon, Chewie, or Han.

Not even Luke.

Oh no.

What do I do?

Why didn't I listen to Luke in the first place?

I had no idea where I was running. I knew I was lost but I just kept going.

I need to somehow communicate with the guys but I wasn't sure if they would hear me or what. I need to a form a plan and I need to do it ASAP.

Girl don't panic. Just try to be calm.

I wonder how the boys were faring. I hope Luke and them weren't going crazy about me being missing right now.

Please Luke, Han and Chewie; be okay and somehow find me wherever you are.

I hid behind a large tree. I waited as a few storm troopers stopped short and looked around. I held on to my breath; blaster in hand as I was prepared to shoot at them again.

When I saw they walked away, I quietly stepped out of my hiding spot. I was met with noises from the wildlife or lack of on the planet.

Then, I took off.

I didn't know where I was going but I had to get back to the others fast somehow in some way.

I saw a cliff not far from here. I ran towards it but almost lost my balance.

As I regained my balance, I looked over and saw there was a huge waterfall.

Oh just my freaking luck.

From the looks of it, it didn't look too much of a drop but it was enough. All I could see was water. I looked back and saw that they were coming closer. I didn't know what to do. I could either jump off the cliff and land in the water; praying I don't die or face these troopers and get caught again.

Nope. No way I was going through that second option again.

Then again, what choice did I have?

I did the only choice that I could do.

I jumped off the cliff.

 **A/n *creeps out of hiding spot* I know I'm so cruel. But hopefully you won't kill me for this cliffhanger . but hey it could've been whole worst. Just saying XD.**

 **But, I had a semi decent week so at least a good thing came out of this =D**

 **Anyways, what will happen next? Will she survive the fall? Will the boys get to her in time? Will they leave the planet...alive? *shifts eyes* Got to read next week to find out! I know I'm such a tease XP**

 **So go on leave me some love and I thank you all for your support. Now I'm off to go finish homework that's due on Sunday (oops but thank god spring break is next week) and hide while writing the next chapter and trying to stay warm. You would think that with spring coming soon winter would ease up a bit but...NOPE.**

 **See you all next week, Byeeeeeee!**  
 **Spike**


	16. A Whirlwind of Fighting and New Feelings

**Disclaimer When you're on spring break but has to deal with snow -_-' but I don't own star wars still. I still do own Kelsey so yeah here we are.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Kelsey**

Ever wonder how you wind up doing stupid stuff in a crazy, tough situation that you initially thought it was a good idea in the beginning but it wasn't?

Well, take me for example.

As soon as I took that leap, I knew I somehow became stupid.

I held on to the blaster as I went flying down the cliff. My heart was racing a million seconds as I tried to suppress a scream.

Oh kriff help me.

It wasn't until I landed on something that I snapped out of it. I moaned a bit in pain as I sat up and saw that it was all metal.

Metal? What the...

I looked down and to my shock, I was on top of the Falcon.

What the kirff?

How is this possible?

I went into my pocket and pulled out my comlink.

"Han? Luke? Is this for real now?" I asked.

"Kelse? Oh thank the kirff," Han's voice answered. I could hear Chewie barking loudly in the background.

"Kelsey, are you alright?" Luke asked worriedly.

"I will be once we get the hell out of here," I replied, standing up.

A shot was fired and I jumped to see a few storm troopers up in the middle of the cliff shooting at me. I shot back as I crouched down on the Falcon.

"Crap there's still more of them," I said.

"We got it covered sis, just hang on," Han said.

"Hopefully," I said as I continued to fire back. "You two keep firing at them at anyway you can while I take care of them from here."

"What? No Kelsey it's too dangerous," Luke said.

"Well, unless you two jockeys got another plan we don't have that much of a choice now do we?" I asked.

Chewie moaned something that I couldn't understand. "And where are we supposed to land?" Han asked.

I paused a second before I spoke again.

"Guys, if something were to happen..."

"Sis, don't worry we got this," Han said.

"I know but worst case scenario..."

"No." Luke's voice rang in a firm tone. "No Kelsey. I won't let you talk like that. We're getting you in here safe and then we're getting out of here. I won't let anything happen to you."

I stood there stunned. Does Luke really believe that?

Before I had a chance to respond, another shot rang out, making me jump and drop my comlink which rolled away off the Falcon.

So much for communicating with them. Looks like I'm on my own with this one for now.

I stood up straight and held my ground as we fought. This was something that I've never had to do in a million years. I held my ground and ducked when I took the chance. I saw that there were more troopers down by the river below as I took aim at them.

I hope Luke, Han and Chewie are managing well in the Falcon.

I kept firing as I tried to remain my balance. A shot was fired and I tried to duck but lost my balance. I felt my body fall backward as I was about to fall of the edge of the ship. A hand shot out and took a hold of my arm, stopping me from falling. I looked up and stood straighter as I saw those familiar eyes.

Luke.

I remained frozen in my spot and I just jumped into his arms. That's when I felt safe yet again only this time I didn't want to let go.

"You're okay, you hear me?" Luke said in my ear. I could only nod since I'm speechless right now.

"I got you," he whispered. "Come on."

"Wait just..."

"Just hold on to me," he said.

I still held on to his arm as he led me towards the opening part of the Falcon. He climbed down and I soon followed. The top part of the Falcon opened up to my amazement.

When the hell was that put in?

Luke stepped on to the platform and I followed. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we were lowered into the Falcon.

"I got her," Luke said.

"Great now let's get the hell out of here," Han's voice rang out loud from the cockpit

Chewie's loud growls can be heard as the ship took off away from Felucia. I stood in my spot, shocked at what happened. I could feel the adrenaline rush still going through my body as I processed everything. I slowly walked away from Luke and leaned against the table in the main hold my back facing away from him.

I couldn't believe what just happened and yet here I am and I somehow survived.

I felt Luke's hand on my shoulder as I spun around to face him. His face displayed scared but relief and worry as he pulled me into his arms again. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and I didn't want to be left alone in that moment.

Or ever for that matter.

Whoa, where did that come from?

"Kriff, Kelsey you scared me. I thought..." Luke said, as he held on to me as if he was afraid to let go of me.

"I'm fine," I said. "Shaken up but fine."

"Sis," Han's voice rang out as he and Chewie came up to us from the cockpit. "That was...kriff thank goodness you're alright."

"Yeah that was something. Han, just promise me one thing," I said.

"What is it?" Han asked.

"The next time you try to find me, try not to surprise me when I jump on to the bucket of bolts," I said.

Han rolled his eyes but let out a small smile in the end.

-LINE BREAK-

"Ow. Easy."

"Sorry," Luke said as he was examining my hand. "I don't think it's broken."

"It's not," I said.

"How can you tell?"

"I would be in worse pain than now and besides, punching a storm trooper in the face with the helmet, not a pleasant idea," I replied.

Luke and I sat at the table in the main compartment. My right hand was bruised from punching that storm trooper earlier but my hand wasn't broken as far as to my knowledge. Han had set course to another planet to get the crate that had the same supplies from a different planet before we headed back. I looked up and saw that he had a small scratch on his right cheek.

"I have bacta somewhere," I said.

"For what?"

"Your face. There's a small scratch but I rather be safe than sorry until we get back to base," I replied, getting up from my spot.

I left the main hold before Luke had the chance to respond. I headed towards one of the rooms and went to the medical kit to grab bacta. I headed back to where Luke was and led him to the makeshift bed. I squeezed a small amount on to my hand as I felt his eyes on me.

"Just hold still," I said, putting a small amount on his cheek. "Okay done."

"You didn't have to do that," Luke said.

"I know but think of it as gratitude for what you've done for me. I know I can be stubborn sometimes but..."

"It's alright. I'm so glad you're alright. You do have to tend to scare people sometimes when you do risks like that," Luke said.

"At least I'm not being useless," I said, leaning back into my seat on the bed.

"You should rest. You look exhausted," Luke pointed out.

"No I can't and someone has to make sure..."

"Kelsey," Luke said in a stern tone placing his hands on mine. "Just rest even if it's for just awhile. I don't want nothing else to happen to you. Just for my sanity and for your brother's."

While I wish I could've stood my ground, I knew in the end I couldn't win this one. I nodded as I lied down on the bed.

Luke got up from his seat as I got comfortable. He pushed a single strand of my hair out of my face. Subconsciously, I leaned into his touch. Luke took a moment to study me as if he was afraid to leave me. With an assuring nod, he went to find Han to see if he needed help.

Am I developing feelings for Luke?

Whatever that moment was, was it so bad that I didn't want that to end?

Oh snap out of it why would he like you like that anyways?

As I turned to face the wall, I couldn't even fall asleep once during the trip back.

 **A/n Well I hope this was slightly better than the last chapter LOL. I've never done this type of action scene before ever so I hope I did justice.**

 **Next couple chapter I know what's going to happen. The ending, I'm still working on how to work that out when it comes to Confessions. When there's a will there's a way. Oh and her feelings for Luke? She's going to know very soon. Maybbeee next chapter? *in a singsong voice* Who knows?**

 **Also I'll be doing a bit of a revamp on my story covers for my stories in the coming weeks. I say coming weeks very loosely only because RL can be tricky sometimes.**

 **Woo we reached 20 reviews! I know it may not seem enough but I can't thank you all enough for your patience and support! We got a few ways to go now and I can't wait to see you all next week!**

 **Spike**


	17. Heading Home with a Painful Flashback

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. Do we really have to go over this? I do own Kelsey so that is something at least.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Kelsey**

Staring out at the window from the cockpit in the Falcon, I watched Luke and Han talk to one of the personnel on the landing dock. We landed on the planet Lothal to get the other supplies that was lost from Felucia.

Though it was only days since we left, it felt more than that.

I felt exhausted but throughout the trip here, I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. At least I had Luke to keep me company for a bit. I'll admit, I was nervous when we first landed here and I didn't want none of them to go off the ship. Though Luke and Han assured me nothing would happen, I couldn't risk leaving the ship.

So this is where we are now.

Chewie growled at me as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"No it's nothing," I said.

Chewie growled again at me. He gave me a side hug and I couldn't help but feel a bit better after that.

"Trust me it's not," I replied with a small smile.

I continued to stare out at the scene in front of me. I saw Luke staring up towards my direction and gave me a soft, assuring smile. I returned one as well as I continued to observe them.

Oh kriff only I would feel something funny inside me whenever Luke looked in my direction.

Focus Kelsey.

I excused myself as I left Chewie alone in the cockpit. I headed back up into the main hold and sat on the makeshift bed. I let out a long breath as I sat there collecting my thoughts.

Within the past few days, I felt a bit overwhelmed. Whether it was the mission, getting used to being part of the Alliance, or Luke I wasn't sure.

Oh Luke Skywalker.

I suddenly missed him when he stepped off the Falcon. A part of me didn't want him to go, but I knew he had to do the mission. I enjoy his presence when he's around. I knew that I owe him my life for what happened back on Rishi. If it wasn't for him or Han and Chewie, I'd be dead.

I mean we did get close a bit and I know he's the Commander but he is handsome, kind, smart, protective.

Oh my kriff.

I'm falling for Luke.

Hard.

Well damn.

I didn't know how I feel about that. Sure I've met guys throughout my journey in the galaxy but having feelings for someone was something I've never experienced before. I wouldn't even know what to do. But right now, I know there's a lot we're dealing with now but at this time, I would figure it out sometime.

I got up from my spot and decided to head back into the cockpit when something caught my eye. I knelt down on the ground and picked up the object.

It was an old piece of cloth with dried blood on it.

Where did this come from?

"We're back!" Han's voice boomed into the hold; making me hit my head on the table.

"Thanks Han for that," I grumbled getting up from my spot.

"Sorry," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I put the object in my pocket. I looked over at the guys and as Luke headed into the cockpit, I was alone in the main hold. I sat down by the table as I was still confused on how I'm starting to remember what happened to me when I was on Rishi.

I could only hope that this craziness is over for now.

-LINE BREAK-

The sight of Hoth was something I've been looking forward too since we left. I know. I can hardly believe it myself.

Han piloted the ship slowly on to the planet and outside of the hangar. I got up from my spot in the cockpit as we unloaded the crates of the missing supplies and loaded them off the Falcon. The cold air hit me as I walked off the ship. I saw the crewmen taking our supplies and headed back into Echo Base.

One thing I definitely forgot was a jacket.

I rubbed my arms as I started to head inside but was stopped when a jacket was placed on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Luke out of his.

"I'll be fine," he said.

Oh his Jedi mind trick thingy.

"Thanks," I said, as he led me inside where Han, Leia and Chewie waited.

"We heard," Leia said. "Are you all okay?"

"Um, it's been an adventure but we're alive," I replied.

"Good. Though it does make us worried about when the Empire will strike next," Leia said.

"You don't suppose they're trying to track us?" I asked.

"Why say that?" Han asked.

"How on earth did they find us on Felucia then?" I asked, staring at the group. "I mean there might have to be some way."

"I don't know but I think we would have to create a plan should we get invaded," Leia said. "For now we do need to step up patrol until we get those sensors put out."

"Agree," Luke said.

"In the meantime, you can debrief about the mission more tomorrow. Get some rest, the four of you," Leia said.

Though we all went separate ways, I couldn't wait to go in my room and shower. Also the fact I couldn't wait to get back to work on the ship.

I just hope that things would get back to semi-normal.

-LINE BREAK-

The hot water was hitting my body as I was in the shower. I needed to clean up the sweat and dirt. I leaned against the wall after I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. Mentally and emotionally I was exhausted.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the robe nearby and wrapped myself up as I dried my hair. I wiped the steam off the mirror and saw myself. I looked like I haven't slept in days as the dark circles underneath.

I reached over for my pair of sleeping pants and a tank top. As I was putting them on, I started to get dressed when I stopped short. I had been putting on my pants when I saw something on the middle of my right arm.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

Holding up my arm into the light, I squinted as I saw marks on my arm. They looked like they were poked by something sharp. I continued to stare at them closer and they looked like needle marks.

I stared at the mirror in confusion until a flashback hit me so hard, I wasn't sure if I could turn my back on this one.

 _Flashback_

 _I screamed out in pain as I leaned back on the chair. I was catching my breath as I glared at the admiral and commander in front of me. I still felt the pain in my arm as they took the needle out._

 _"Now then, are you ready to talk?" The Admiral sneered._

 _I fought against the strains that were tied at my wrists. This wasn't happening. Was this their sick way of getting information out of me._

 _"I would rather stab my eyes out than to tell you idiots anything," I snapped._

 _I felt my right cheek sting as I looked up at him._

 _"Go to hell," I said through gritted teeth._

 _The admiral looked less than thrilled. I wanted out. I didn't care what they think or what. They couldn't get anything out of me because there was nothing to give. Not that it was any of their concern._

 _"Up the dosage," he commanded. "She's going have to talk eventually."_

 _"No, no," I cried out, struggling to get free._

 _No matter how hard I fought, there was no escaping the sharp pain in my arm as I cried out._

 _End of flashback_

The glass dropped near my feet, glass shattering everywhere.

I took a few steps back in horror as everything came back.

No, no, no.

I took a few deep breaths as I continued to stare at my arm.

"Oh my kriff," I said, in a shaky voice as I felt tears threatening to fall down my face.

How could I not notice them before? How stupid could I ?

I put my shirt back on and left the bathroom. I slipped on my boots and quickly left my room.

I didn't know where I was heading but something was telling me to go talk to someone. I stopped in front of a door. With nervousness in my body, I knocked on the door lightly a few times. I waited for a few minutes which felt like eternity until the door opened up.

"Hi. I know it's late but I need to talk to someone. I just didn't know who else to turn to."

 **A/n Any guesses on who's on the other side of the door? The answer may just surprise you. Don't worry I think you may like the answer to that one.**

 **We got a few more chapters to go! While I'm sad to see this as an end I'm excited for new beginnings.**

 **Which speaking of, I got some story news to share so here we go**

 **TFA- It'll make it's debut in early/middle of May since I started writing the first chapter sort of recently.**

 **Secret Story-will make it's debut next week! You will find out when I post who/what this story is about! I feel that it's ready and just a huge thank you for your support, here's a bit of a teaser for you guys just to hold you over until next week**

 _ **Ever had someone you thought was dead but they somehow came back to life? That's what I'm currently dealing with now. I thought he was dead after all these years but with him wanting my blood after what happened years before, I'm not sure how to beat him once and for all?**_

 **I know a week will be forever but it'll be here before you know it ;-). I'm a bit (but really definitely) nervous for this one. I don't know why but it's one of those feelings you know?**

 **Thank you so much for your support this journey! I appreciate every single one of you!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	18. Being Brave and Coping

**Disclaimer I wish I owned Star Wars but I don't. I do own Kelsey so that's settled.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Kelsey**

"I feel bad for coming here so late," I said.

"Oh don't worry," Leia said, sitting next to me. "Sometimes it's hard to find sleep these days."

"I can imagine," I mumbled.

I sat on the couch in her room after she let me in. Leia offered me tea but I respectfully declined. I didn't want anything right now anyways. I wasn't sure why I ended up here. Maybe I needed another person to talk to. As much I wish I could talk to Luke and Han, I know I would need Leia's perspective on this situation.

"Now, would you mind telling me what's giving you a fright?" she asked.

"You would think I'm insane if I told you," I replied.

"I'd highly doubt that and believe me I've heard worst things. It's okay to tell me," Leia said.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I was drugged," I replied. "On Rishi."

"I know that."

"No, I mean I didn't remember but now I do."

"Kelsey..."

"I remembered. I saw myself back in that room, strapped in with no way out. I saw them with a needle with the drug. I still don't know how I survived that; let alone escaped," I said, my voice cracking a bit. "Even going through those halls, hiding away trying not to get caught...I don't know how I did it."

Now I was starting to sound nuts. At least in my case I do. I wasn't sure what Leia is thinking.

"These marks here I noticed when I was washing up," I said to her.

I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and showed Leia the needle marks. I saw that she stared at them for a good while in shock. Then, she looked up at me with sadness in her eyes and surprised me by hugging me.

"I'm so sorry," Leia said.

"For what?" I asked, as we pulled away.

"For the torture that you had to go through," she replied. "I can imagine what you went through."

"But I don't remember that part. How could I possibly not know that part? I feel so stupid," I said, burying my face in my hands.

"You are not stupid," Leia said. "I may not be a therapist but maybe that was blocked out or a repressed memory. There is no way it's your fault."

"Hold on. You said you could imagine what I went through. How did you..."

"Know? Did Han tell you about how I was rescued?" Leia asked.

"He did," I replied.

Leia was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"I was captured by Vader when trying to get the Death Star plans to my father's old friend from the Clone Wars," she explained. "When I was brought on the original Death Star, I too was in your position."

"But..."

"The only worst part was my home planet Alderaan was blown up; killing everyone I knew and loved and I had to witness it."

My eyes went wide and immediately my heart broke for her. There was no way I could imagine the pain she felt seeing firsthand the destruction.

"Oh my...Leia I'm so sorry," I said, as tears threatened to fall. "H-How did you..."

"Get through all of it? By fighting the fight we've all have been doing," she replied. "What we went through isn't easy but we somehow must move on in order to survive and not give up. In this day and age, it's crucial."

Leia got up from her spot on the couch and walked over towards her dresser. I saw that there she was touching a piece of jewelry.

"I didn't have time to mourn then. Though after we blew up the Death Star, I did have a moment after everything before we were spotted and had to come here. When you were brought here and we all found out what happened, I knew right then and there that you did what you had to do to get out of their clutches," Leia told me.

"I may not have seen what the Empire does before I got captured but I don't know how vile and cruel they are. Sure I've heard the stories from traveling but seeing it happen...I don't know if I can ever forget that," I said.

Leia looked over as she headed back to the couch and placed her hand on top of my hand as she sat next to me again.

"You may not realize it now Kelsey but you're so much braver than you realize," she said.

I sat there as she said all of this. Maybe somehow I got through all of it because I was brave but how could I be? That I was still trying to come to terms with. I got up from my spot as I knew it was getting really late.

"I guess," I said. "Somehow I did what I did but that's what you have to now these days? Survive and fight."

"Yeah I suppose so. Now what I also want to know is why come to me? Which I don't mind though but tonight, I didn't expect to see you," Leia asked.

"Well my brother, I don't want him to worry more than he has to after everything and Luke..." I said, trying to explain.

"You like him more than you should," Leia stated.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I kind of figured," she replied.

"I don't know. After everything, I don't want to be treated like fragile glass or anything different you know?"

"Oh believe me I know," Leia said. "How would you think Han can handle that?"

"I mean he going to have to if me and Luke go any further," I said.

"I see."

"And why would Luke like me like that anyways?"

"Kelsey, I've seen how Luke is around you. He's more different than the shy man I met those few years ago," she replied. "Even when you were first brought in, I've never seen anyone more worried for you than your brother."

"Wow," I said, completely speechless.

"Now go get some rest. You've had quite a few days and I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep and Leia? Thanks for listening," I said.

"Of course and if you don't feel like talking to the guys; you can always come to me," she said with a smile as I left her room.

-LINE BREAK-

After I left Leia's room, the conversation we had made me a bit better but I was still trying to come to grips with it all. This wasn't going to be easy and I knew it would take a bit of time.

Telling Luke and Han however; would be a different story.

I love my brother. I know he can be off on his trips and yet he would still worry about me even when he never showed it sometimes. I know

As for Luke, I don't know how to describe this.

I do plan on telling him but at the same time, I'm afraid that he'll react badly. I don't think he will.

Oh I don't know.

As I got to my room, I stood outside for a while.

I didn't want to go inside. I didn't want to go to sleep.

I feel mentally exhausted but not physically. I didn't know if I was able to sleep after what went down. Even if I could, I could only imagine the nightmares I would have to deal with. I already dealt with that nightmare when I got here. No way in hell I was going to deal with another one.

In that moment, I knew what I decided to do.

I was going back to doing what I did best.

Hopefully finishing up that Y-Wing ship. Even if I won't finish it entirely, I want to work on it tonight.

At that moment, I decided to go into the hangar now since I won't be able to sleep. .

I went to my room and grabbed some tools and brought them with me. I only saw a few personnel out and about with whatever duties they're doing when I got to the hangar.

The cold air breezed through as I got to the Y-Wing. The ship was still in the same way as I left it before I went on the mission with the guys. I placed my tools nearby and fixed my hair into a messy high bun. I pushed the sleeves up on my shirt as I started to crawl underneath the ship and opened up the engine.

I took a second to study the engine once again before getting to work.

This was going to be a long night.

 **A/n Well I hope you liked this one. I wanted to get Leia/Kelsey bonding moment and see how their friendship will develop. I hope I did justice.**

 **One or two more chapters to go! Still have yet to figure out but I don't want this to end! But fear not I got other stories up my sleeve I can't wait to write (once I get my procrastination under control. It's a terrible thing .)**

 **Also I'm posting the new story sometime tonight or a little after this is updated. I hope the creative mind is cooperating when it comes to thinking of the new title so keep an eye out!**

 **Leave me some love on the way out! I can't thank you all enough for your support and don't forget to review! I know you're reading this and just a simple note on the way out will be good )**

 **See you next week!**  
 **Spike**


	19. Heading Towards Okay

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey and here we are.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Kelsey**

I heaved a sigh as I climbed out from the cockpit down to the floor. My jacket, tossed by my tools long ago as I was only in my pajamas bottoms and shirt from last night. The fact that I was still awake after drinking so much coffee is beyond me.

The crewmen had opened up the doors a few minutes ago and the buzz would be coming around soon.

Honestly, I didn't know how I'm still awake after working all night.

But no one needs to know that right?

I looked ahead and I saw some pilots and mechanics out and about. I wiped some grease on to a cloth that was nearby as I sat down. I was catching my breath as I took a sip of water.

A few familiar growls got my attention as I looked up to see the familiar Wookiee and my brother standing over me.

"Morning," I said, getting up slowly from my spot.

"You're up early," Han said in a suspicous tone.

Chewie growled at Han as I stared warily at them, not knowing what these two have up their sleeves.

"Not exactly," I replied. "I couldn't get any sleep."

"So you came here to fix the ship last night?"

"Umm, pretty much," I replied. "It's not that big of a deal anyway."

"Kels..."

"What? I'm fine," I said.

Chewie let out a moan as I placed my tools in my jacket. I know they mean well but sometimes it can be a bit overwhelming at times.

"I know but...you should rest and the fact that you've been up all night..."

"Look Han, while I know you're concerned, I'm fine. I'll sleep when I want to and I'm not super tired," I said in an irritated tone.

Han raised his hands in defeat. I took one look at him and sighed heavily tossing a screwdriver aside.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to be such a jerk."

"No I didn't mean to be so pushy. We've all been a bit on edge lately," he said.

"Yeah and not only that, last night I remembered..."

"Remembered what?" he asked.

"The time I got drugged," I replied, looking down at the ground.

"Oh damn Kels. I'm sorry."

I shook my head at him as I looked up at his worried face. Chewie let out a mournful growl as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't be. I mean I know there wasn't anything you all could've done but it's going to take time to deal with all of it despite remembering it all now," I said.

"But still, I wish I could've done more. You know if I would've had my chance, I would've shot the bastards who did that to you," he said.

"Yep and even with the mission; though I'll admit," I said, looking up at him. "It did felt like old times though."

"It did," Han said with a smile. "Get back to work sis and get some rest in between huh?"

"Yes Captain," I said, saluting at Han who rolled his eyes. Chewie gave me a bear hug as I returned it.

I got back to work for a while after they left with a small grin on my face.

-LINE BREAK-

After eating some fruit from the dining hall, I had decided to head back into my room to change again and wash up a bit before getting back to work. When I was done with all of that, I'd changed into a white long sleeved shirt with white pants and snow boots. My hair was up in a high ponytail as I didn't bother trying to make my hair perfect.

It's not like I was going anywhere special to begin with.

Though I would probably regret it later on, I wanted to finish off the ship since I had been almost done working on it.

I just hope the ship would run smooth after all the work I was putting in.

As I was heading back, I stopped in front of the same training room as I did before. I slowly walked up and saw that Luke was training again. Only this time, he was just shirtless and wearing tan pants.

Oh my damn.

Whoa Kelsey, take it down a notch there.

I leaned against the door and studied his movements as I watched him. The way he was moving around practicing he made it look simple. If that was me, I would've either dropped the saber or hit someone by accident.

"Wow that's good," I said. Luke looked up in surprise and shocked to see me.

"Kelsey, I didn't..."

"Yeah I'm sorry I couldn't help but watch you. Wow that sounded creepy," I said. "I'll be on my way..."

"Don't go. Please," he said, throwing a shirt on.

I warily looked at him as I slowly came into the room. His saber was off as he placed it on one of the tables nearby.

"How are you? I didn't get a chance to see you after the mission," Luke said.

"Um honestly, I could be better," I replied hestiantly.

Should I tell him?

"What's wrong?"

I looked away just staring at a random spot on the wall as I bit my lower lip nervously. Guess it's now or never right?

"Never mind I don't want to be a burden about it," I said.

"Kelsey," Luke said softly, taking my hand. "You're simply not a burden on any of us; especially me."

I stared at his eyes as I felt myself calming down. Something about being around him makes things right. Even then, I was still a bit scared to even tell him what was going on with me.

Like I know what reaction I'll get.

Pity? Anger? Sadness?

I'll never know until I explain right?

"I um, found out how I got drugged, back on Rishi late last night, and then everything came back and between that and the mission, I'm afraid that I would bring more trouble here than ever. Even on Felucia, I did something so stupid that could've cost my life I know but I didn't have a choice," I said. "I- I..."

"Here," he said softly, drawing me into his arms and holding me. I stood there for a second before I returned the hug.

"Kelsey, I'm not going to lie, I was scared on the mission too for you," he said.

This got my attention.

"Even when you went to get that last crate, I was scared and to hear you scream, gods Kels," Luke said, still holding me.

"Well, I'll admit jumping off that cliff wasn't too smart," I mumbled. I could hear his light chuckle as I said that which made me smirk a little.

"It wasn't and seeing you do that, I almost lost it," Luke said.

I pulled away from him slightly. "How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I felt you. I just...I thought in that moment when I saw you jump, my heart stopped and I thought right then and there; we were going to loose you," he said.

Luke studied me as I did the same. He wouldn't let go and I wouldn't either. He pushed a piece of my hair out of my face as I felt his soft touch me. I couldn't help but sigh in content as he did that. It's like I wanted to kiss him right there.

Oh kriff I need to get a grip right now.

"You need rest," he said.

"What?"

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked.

"I um, no?"

"Kelsey..."

"I will it's just later on I'll sleep, promise," I said.

Luke looked like he wanted to convince me to get rest but dropped it for now. Though we weren't apart, I was still holding on to him.

"Just remember, you always got me, Leia and Han. We're not going anywhere and neither are you," Luke said. "You will always be safe here."

"I will," I said.

"You know, Leia was right about one thing," Luke said, as we pulled away.

"What's that?"

"Brave. That's what you are and so much more," he replied.

I couldn't help but grin at that. Even if I had no idea what how much more I was, I knew that I would be okay.

And I also knew right then and there, things would be fine.

As for this love thing, it's something that I was going figure it out in time but even then, maybe falling for Luke wasn't going to be a bad thing.

Not a bad thing at all.

 **A/n Oh how I'm such a tease lmao. But I don't know where I went with this chapter but I did and I hope it was worth it.**

 **Next chapter is the final chapter! While I'm sad, I'm glad that I can share more stories with you guys for weeks to come!**

 **Next week is Star Wars Celebration! For those that are going while I'm jealous, have fun! I wish I could go but I'm broke as hell and I don't know about you, but I seriously can't wait for The Last Jedi trailer! I seriously want that like now. I'm just not emotionally prepared for it XP**

 **Thank you all for the love and support so far! And leave some love on the way out! I'll see you all next week!**

 **Spike**


	20. Seven Months Later with An Almost Kiss

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I do own Kelsey as if I need to say it enough.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Kelsey**

 **Seven months later**

 **Three weeks before Battle on Hoth**

"I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure? I mean this is my prized possesion."

"Han Solo," I said, poking my head out from the top of the Falcon in a mocked tone. "Do you dare doubt my ablities?"

"No I just don't want nothing happening to the ship," he replied.

I looked up at Chewie and rolled my eyes. I reached over for a part and screwed it in.

It's been seven months since my arrival, kidnapping, and a whole bunch of adventures. To say that I've been adjusting here well; I have.

Han and Chewie have been helpful in my transistion to staying here on the base as well and Luke and Leia. It made me feel more like home than any other planet I've been on and to say that I'm grateful for them, I got no words.

Leia and I have a good friendship. Of course we're completely opposites but after that talk that night I found out how I was tortured and drugged, we've became close and I can talk to her about almost anything that I don't want to tell the guys (not that I don't trust them or anything).

Luke and I well, we've definitely gotten closer.

To say that he's been helpful and been there, I'm still speechless. As my feelings for him grow more, I know to take it one day at a time and who knows where this might lead us.

"Everything okay with you two?" Leia's voice rang out.

"Oh you know, just the usual," I replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"We're fine just my brother being a worry wart," I replied. "And we're done."

"Thank goodness," Han mumbled as I climbed down the Falcon.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Kels, there is a few things that came in I want you to make sure that they were the right supplies," Leia said.

"Sure after I check on Dak's ship if that's okay. He told me that a wire is out and I don't know his driod was fixing it but somehow it malfunctioned," I explained.

"Of course," she said.

"Meanwhile your worshipfulness and I will have a nice little alone time after this," Han said giving Leia a cheeky gin.

"Han only you can be so delusional," Leia said rolling her eyes.

"Well this is going to be awkward," I said, leaving the two love birds alone.

As if I need to hear another argument between them two. I walked past my ship before heading towards Dak's ship.

Oh, that Y-Wing I was fixing up?

Yeah it's mine now.

I'll admit, I was very hesitant to keep it only for the fact that a rebel soldier would be wanting it more than a pilot mechanic. However, after a while of debating (me vs. Leia and the higher ranks, with some persuasion from Luke and Han) I wounded up keeping it.

I mean, I do need a ship to go on small trips if necessary.

Just because one mission goes wrong, it doesn't mean I'm afraid to go on them all the time. There was no way I was going to hide and be scared after everything.

After staring at the ship for another minute, I quickly made my way to my destination.

-LINE BREAK-

I shoved the toolbox back on the shelf and let out a long breath. The day was done and I couldn't wait just to eat and rest until tomorrow.

I closed the door of the storage room and started to head towards the dining hall. When I got there, I saw some people around but not the usual crew. I headed towards the counter and grabbed some fruit and a couple pieces of bread. I filled my drink up with water and found an empty table nearby.

As I started to eat, I looked over and I saw Luke enter the dining hall. I saw that he was looking for someone when he spotted me. His face lit up as I gave a shy wave at him. I got back to my business for a few moments before I heard someone pull up a chair across from me.

"Hey," Luke voice said softly.

"Hi, I didn't expect you here," I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah well I'd figure get something now and I was surprised to see you here," Luke said.

"I want to try and stay alive and at least take care of myself," I said.

"Good," he said in relief.

We had bits of small talk as we ate. I know how busy he can get since he is Commander of the Alliance but if I see him at lease a few times a day or once, I'm happy knowing he's safe.

Yeah this love thing though, it's not bad.

Maybe one day Luke will know.

Just maybe.

"Listen, Kels are you doing anything after this?" Luke asked.

"Not really why?"

"Good I can show you something after dinner," he said.

"Are you going to show me those Tauntauns again," I asked warily.

He chuckled lightly as he shook his head. Awhile back, Wedge and Luke showed me those Tauntauns and let's say after one ride and I almost fell and broke my wrist, I refused to ride those again.

"It's not trust me," he said. "And besides, I didn't let you break a bone did I?"

"No," I mumbled.

"You'll like it," Luke said.

I guess I can take his word for it.

-LINE BREAK-

"How can it be this freezing?" I asked Luke.

"Don't worry we won't be out here too long," he said, leading me towards the exit of the hangar.

I didn't know why we were heading out. It was close to getting dark and the way I was bundled, wasn't exactly extremely cold weather protection.

"Okay and here we are," he said.

"What are we..." I said, looking out ahead and gasped lightly.

The sun was starting to set and it showed the most beautiful skyline I've ever seen. It was pink, orange and yellow mixed in as the cold wind flew past us.

"Oh Luke just, whoa," I said in awe. "It's beautiful."

"I knew you like it. I just wish you could've seen what Tatooine's sunsets were like," he said.

"I bet it was way warmer than here."

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"Do you ever think of going back there?" I asked.

"I swore I never would. I have nothing left there since my aunt and uncle died. I don't see the whole point of going back there," he replied.

"I see," I said, still staring at the skyline.

"Kelsey."

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him.

I saw something in his eyes as he took a step closer to me. I crossed my arms over my chest as I braced the cold wind. I pressed my lips together and I saw that he continued to look at me.

"Do I have something on me?" I asked.

"No, you're perfect," he replied.

"I would hardly think that," I said, looking away.

I felt his finger underneath my chin as I looked up at him getting lost more into his eyes.

"Kelsey you are perfect don't think that you aren't," Luke said.

We were mere inches from one another. I stared at his lips making myself wonder what it would be like to kiss him. As our faces slowly start to meet, I was thinking is this happening right now.

"Commander Skywalker, Miss Solo."

A male's voice said as we jumped away in shock facing him.

"I'm sorry but the doors are going to be closing now," he said.

"Quite alright," Luke said as he led me inside.

Luke looked at me feeling bad about what happened. I surprised him and myself by kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for that tonight," I said.

"Anytime," he said sincerely.

As the doors were closed for the night, Luke and I decided to head to one of the training rooms so I can see him work on his Jedi training. This whole experience so far has been hectic to say to least. But I'm glad that I found my brother and Chewie along with a few friends who've had my back since day one of being here.

I mean who knows what other adventures will come our way but I know we're going to face them together and not back down without a fight.

 **The End...For now.**

 **Welp. Here we are. To say that it's ending, it's sad. But I got new stories coming up and hoping to finish some old ones from other fandoms, I can't wait.**

 **Full reaction to everything that's been happeing at Star Wars celebration will appear in Past for Revenge.**

 **Also...**

 **May 13th.**

 **What's May 13th you may ask? Besides being Saturday of course and the weekend before the last week of school.**

 **May 13th is when I debut my TFA story! I know I barely wrote the first full chapter but I did get a head start so it's something. The title is called.**

 **The Story of the Jedi Master and Pilot Mechanic's daughter.**

 **Note it's an Poe/OC pairing with our heroes returning as well. Full synopsis and all that jazz will be revealed when that day comes and I may or may not (you never know ;-) ) reveal a teaser in the meantime.**

 **Don't forget to keep me on your alerts when that day comes. I can't thank you all for your support and patience I have on this journey. I can't wait to share what's next.**

 **Keep an eye out for an update on my other story. I should have it posted tomorrow if not Sunday, this week has been a bit chaotic to say to least on my part.**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


End file.
